I Found You
by twilighthungergamesfan
Summary: Twilight AU. Edward is a lonely vampire, who lives in Forks with his "family" and father Carlisle, who also doesn't have a mate. When two female nomads pass Forks, Carlisle falls in love with one of them called Esme. Will Edward fall for the other one Bella? And they find out they have a lot more in common than they thought. Cannon Couples. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So this is my second fanfic! I'll properly will post a lot, since I have so much ideas. Just glad I have FF to put them somewhere:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters :(**

**Chapter One**

**Edward P.O.V**

I looked outside the window next to me in the cafeteria. I only wished I had no need to go to school. I didn't go to school to learn, I knew more than all the teachers in Forks High School, but it was to go along with the human facade. I was a monster, a vile creature, that should never exist.

I never did want to be a vampire.

I did appreciate that Carlisle, who was very much my father, did change me though. But it felt like I had nothing to live for, or no one. I could live for forever, but I had no one to share that with. Carlisle was the same too, he had lived so much longer than me though, and hopes to find a mate.

I had given up a long time ago.

It was back when Carlisle found my now "adopted" sister, Rosalie. She had been cruelly raped by her fiancé and his friends while they were drunk. Carlisle smelt her blood and took her home, changing her too. He had expected me to find love in her, for us to be mates.

But I had no interest in her, and neither she me. I only did think of her as a sister, and by my mind reading skills I knew she thought of me as only a brother.

We travelled together for some amount of years until she found her mate Emmett. He was very light hearted and at the time had been attacked by a bear. He was the strongest in our "family" causing him to be very protective.

We had been that little family until about 20 years later, during the 1950's. I had arrived home from hunting one evening and found Alice and Jasper both in the living room, Alice explained to us all about them.

Jasper had been in the army, and was a major. He had been changed by a women called Maria, who had used him to look after her new born army. And Alice...well there wasn't much back history for her. She couldn't remember her past, but she did have the gift of seeing the future, and Jasper the gift of feeling others emotions.

With them too our family felt almost complete. Carlisle and I just wished for someone too, and I knew from my mind reading skills that our family felt pity for us. But that maybe was why I was closer to Carlisle that anyone else.

We shared so much, Carlisle was a doctor, so we both had the interest in medical work, though his was more about being able to save people. Carlisle had taught me a lot about religion too, I did believe in God, but I believed in no after life for vampires, but he believed there was just for us and any other vampires that didn't drink human blood.

Our diet consisted of animal blood.

But I had killed people before, in the days where I went away on my own. I used my mind reading skill to track down, murderers, rapists, child rapists or any criminal. But it still wasn't right. They had souls and I had took that from them, and I have felt guilty since.

_Edward_, Alice thought. I looked up quickly as Alice "called" me. Aside from Carlisle she was the second closest I was too. We always had these "silent" conversations.

_How is Jasper?_ She asked me through her head. I listened closely to Jasper, not surprised that his mind was focused on blood. As he was the newest to our diet, he found it hard to control himself. And we hadn't hunted in two weeks, it was stupid and dangerous, I didn't get why we were testing him.

I turned my head to the right, then left, my signal for no. But my family wouldn't think less of it. Alice sighed.

_Baseball tonight and some hunting? It might cheer everyone up?_ I sighed at Alice's suggestion. I looked to the right again then left, saying no.

_Please Edward? Since you love your sister?_ She begged in her head. I couldn't top that and I didn't want to upset her so I nodded. Alice squeaked. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all turned to her.

"Baseball and some hunting tonight, guys!" She explained.

"Cool!" Emmett beamed, already placing bets on who would win.

~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~

I quickly zipped up my boots and walked down stairs, human speed. Alice had decided to make us all wear baseball clothes. I had on a simple baseball shirt, jeans and army boots. As I looked at the guys and Carlisle I realised we were all wearing the same. Alice and Rosalie were wearing the same thing too, some baseball pants, torso and high boots topped off with some caps.

I almost laughed.

Alice loved playing dress up with us, all of the guys hated it though, especially me. We hunted quickly, promising to go again tonight. That was the only good thing about not sleeping. We quickly set up the bases and teams. I was in one with Rosalie and Jasper, while in the other team was Emmett, Alice and Carlisle.

We were to bat first.

"Let's play guys!" Alice called.

I went up first, taking the bat and getting into position. Although Alice through it very fast, my eyesight caught it easily and it seemed to slow down. I swung the bat with such force that it made and earth cracking noise and landed in the woods. Emmett and Carlisle were already running after it.

I ran around the bases quickly reaching the last, just before Emmett did. I smirked at him, making him growl in return.

"Home run to Edward's team!" Carlisle said.

It was during Jaspers turn to bad that Alice had her vision. Two female nomads had heard us playing baseball and were on our way too us, I couldn't see their faces very clearly in the vision, but the others could hear them running.

"Positions!" Carlisle shouted over the others. He stood in front of us, with all of us behind but me and Alive just a little closer because of our gifts. Their running was sounding closer, until they were finally here. Covered in the fog.

"Hello, there." Carlisle greeted, sounding intimidating.

**A/N: I wonder who they could be? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed..or favourites/follows this story. This fanfic seems to be doing a good as my other one!**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella P.O.V**

Esme stepped forward, leaving me behind her. This was always our positions with other vampires. I would protect us mentally and she would talk. That was only with red eyes though, but this coven was different. All of them were topaz eyed, which meant they were animal drinkers.

Like us.

It was strange seeing so many of them, two girls and four boys. I could tell instantly that the small one with a pixie hair cut was mated with the tall, muscled one with honey curls. I also noticed the defined scars he had all over his body, making me instantly way to defend myself and Esme.

He had obviously been with new borns at some point. It could only be their work.

The other mated couple was a blonde, tall girl who looked like a model and a huge, strong male, who had to be the biggest vampire I had ever saw. This coven was dangerous and if they wanted to attack us, we would be dead.

The other two males seemed to he the most in charge. They were both the closest to us, one of them had blonde hair that matched his topaz eyes and the other one seemed...familiar.

The first thing I noticed was his wild, bronze, untamed hair. It hit me, giving me a sense of déjà vu. He was tall and lean, but somehow muscular too. And he was looking at me and Esme strangely.

He looked frustrated.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Could we help you?" The blonde haired male said, stepping forward, but in a friendly way.

"We're sorry to intrude, we were passing through the east and heard you playing. I am guessing you own this area?" Esme asked curiously.

"Well yes. But you are welcome to stay, just as long as there will be no killing humans. We like to protect them." Carlisle said firmly and Esme looked appalled.

"Of course not!"

"Thank you..." Carlisle looked curiously towards Esme.

"I'm Esme, and this is my daughter Isabella," she motioned towards me.

I stood forward.

"Bella," I mumbled correcting her. Esme smiled.

"I'm sorry, did you say daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I am not her blood mother, but we have travelled together for decades. We are very much mother and daughter." Esme explained rolling her eyes.

Most vampires we had ever met had been hesitant about us saying that.

"No it's remarkable," Carlisle gushed. "We are not a coven, more like a family," he explained, glancing at his "family".

"I'm Alice," the pixie announced, stepping closer and shaking both our hands. I heard her mate growl. Protectively, I guessed.

"I'm Jasper," he said after he had calmed down.

"Nice to meet you," Esme said sweetly, she always knew how to make someone like her. She was just so...motherly.

The other mated couple stepped forward.

"I'm Emmett." The huge male greeted. "And this is my wife, Rosalie," he looked down at the blonde female and smiled. I could clearly tell the love he had for her.

"Hello," she greeted us, but still stayed away, seeming annoyed.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. The bronze haired one introduced himself next.

"Hello. I'm Edward," he smiled a bit, but his eyes were still full of frustration. What was wrong with him? He looked away turning back around, and I was rather disappointed about it. He was just like any other vampire, but to me, he had to be the most beautiful I had ever saw.

But it confused me just how familiar he was.

"You could come back to our house if you like? We could talk more," Carlisle asked. Esme turned to me.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I shrugged. If they were planning on killing us they would have already done it, so why not?

"Sure." I mumbled following her and she began running with Carlisle. Esme talked about how we had been looking for a new place to live and how Forks had been one choice. I noticed the gleam in Carlisle's eyes as she explained that.

I stayed behind with the others.

They all looked like they had been changed around my age, but the familiar one, Edward, looked the youngest.

"So what's your story to the humans you come across?" Alice asked.

"I say that Esme is my aunt, who adopted me after my mother and father died in a car crash," I said quickly. "Whats yours?"

"We say that we are all Carlisle's foster children. Rosalie and Jasper say they are twins, and the rest of us were adopted," she explained with a shrug.

"Are they not suspicious since he doesn't have a wife...Or does he?" I asked.

"No, no. Carlisle doesn't have a mate, neither does Edward, but if anyone is brave enough to ask Carlisle that, he just says that he lost his wife two years ago." Alice smiled a little. "Half of the nurses are in love with the famous Dr. Cullen," she said laughing.

"He's a doctor?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, but he can explain that later."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"Most of the humans at school, are either too scared or intimidated to talk to us," Alice shrugged. She ran of then, next to Jasper.

They went to school! It seemed strange and I had never thought about it. Esme and I did attend college a lot, but never high school.

Most teenagers angered me.

I was silent for the rest of the run, staying behind and following everyone else. Edward stayed beside me, glancing at me every once in a while. I began to get nervous with everyone of his intense stares.

He stayed silent though and I thought he might have said something, but every time it looked like he was, he changed his mind.

After we ran a bit more and jumped a river, we finally made it to their "house". But I wouldn't call it a house, it was more like a mansion. It was three floors, all white and very modern. I could see the beautiful back garden, though it was very bare and the huge garage behind.

I realised I was gawking.

"Wow," I whispered, but of course everyone heard me.

"It's beautiful." Esme said and I could tell she was curious about the inside. She had a thing for restoring old houses, it was probably because of her artistic nature. I was more quite and loved the company of myself.

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled at Esme, motioning for us to come in.

It was strange seeing so many vampires like a proper family, and living in a house. It was even stranger that they were all animal drinkers, most vampires were cruel. Though this "family" all seemed very humane.

I had never met any other animal drinkers.

Esme had though, properly before I was born and it was only some nomads.

The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. Most of the furniture was white, as were the walls, but it was very light and welcoming. Esme sat down on a chair, while everyone else sat in front of her.

I stayed standing, not really listening to there conversation.

It started off with Esme explaining how she had been changed in 1854 by a man starting a new born army. She had quickly escaped one night, as she didn't like hunting humans. From then she had started drinking animal blood, alone and around the Chicago area.

I began to properly listen to her, but still looked out the back window, staring at the woods.

"I was only in Memphis for a couple of months when I found Bella. Although I think she would be better explaining...How about it Bella?" Esme asked turning to me.

"Sure," I muttered, still turned to the window. I had explained this story so many times to other vampires, now I wasn't so enthusiastic about it anymore.

"I was born in 1902 in Chicago. When the Spanish Influenza hit my father, mother and I fled to Memphis. My mother caught it first and soon died, I caught it next and was just about to die when Esme took me from my room. She left a note saying to my father that I was in safe hands and he was to run," I breathed and then turned around.

"Esme changed me, I was a newborn, luckily I never killed anyone and then we lived happily ever after. There. Done." I snapped.

The big one, Emmett, laughed.

"Wow. Don't give us so much enthusiasm, it's too much," he teased sarcastically. I laughed.

"What about all of you?" I asked.

"A bear was attacking me when my Rosalie saved me!" Emmett explained shortly, and I laughed.

"So Rosalie changed you?" I asked.

"No, Carlisle changed us all. Except Alice and Jasper."

"I was born around 1663, we never counted time back then. My father was a Anglican pastor, and hunted evil around London. He put me in charge when he grew old and I didn't like it. I discovered a coven of vampires living in the sewers and with a group of hunters we went to kill them," Carlisle paused and laughed without humour.

"A lot of people were killed and I was only wounded, but the vampire did bite me, then ran off. I hid under the sewers as my people would have killed me. When I woke up I was disgusted with myself, I tried many times to kill myself," I heard Esme gasp at Carlisle's words and everyone seemed to be closely listening to his every word.

"I starved too. When I was in the woods one night, I was so thirsty I didn't know what I was doing. I discovered that I could hunt animals but have the same strength if I hunt humans. I spend decades studying and I spent a brief time with the Volturi," I shuddered.

"Then I found Edward, which is where I find this story gets very ironic," Carlisle glanced at me.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I will let Edward explain."

"I was born in 1901, in Chicago," I gasped at Edward's words. "It's very similar to your story Bella," I shivered when he said my name.

Wait...why? His stare at me made me want to shiver again, he just gave me a feeling I couldn't explain.

"I was dying in the hospital with my mother. Carlisle had been my doctor and before my mother died, she begged Carlisle to save me, because she knew he was "magic". Carlisle saved me out the hospital one night and changed me."

"I discovered shortly after I was changed that I could read minds," I gasped. That meant he couldn't read mine or Esme's, my shield would be controlling that.

"Well...not everyone's minds," Edward confessed.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't read Bella or Esme's minds," Edwards shrugged, looking at everyone.

I laughed, maybe a little too much.

"What?" Edward asked, looking annoyed.

"I know why you can't."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I have a gift too. I can shield people from mental gifts. Right now I'm protecting Esme, because I always do when we meet other vampires," I let my shield let go and Edward gasped.

"I can read Esme's mind now."

"It's nothing exciting," Esme said making Edward laugh.

"I still can't read yours," he said turning to me.

"And you never will." I laughed, making him huff. "What about the rest of you? How were you changed?" I asked.

"Well I can't remember my human life and I can see the future!" Alice announced, making me gasp.

"That has to be the most remarkable gift I've ever heard," I said.

"Thank you. It depends on wether the person changes their mind. Like right now, I see you and Esme going to hunt later, and you will hunt a bear." I laughed at her words, bear was good.

"My story is similar to Esme's, I was in a new born army and I escaped, meeting Alice in a cafe, then we found these guys," Jasper said looking at the rest of the Cullens.

"I'm not comfortable sharing my story," Rosalie said, standing up and walking up stairs. I raised an eyebrow, maybe I shouldn't ask?

"Well...How about a tour?" Carlisle asked awkwardly.

"Sure!" Esme said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry about how long this chapter has took. My computer has literally just been fixed and I went straight to FF. Anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer (I sometimes forget these things) : I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter Three**

**Edward P.O.V**

The tour that Carlisle gave Esmé and Bella didn't last very long, due to Rosalie making the atmosphere very awkward, but I wasn't really paying attention. Bella was constantly on my mind. I looked at her, just wanting to see her reaction to things. I had officially gone mad. But she intrigued me, that was probably because I couldn't read her mind but, it was something else too.

She was just so familiar.

Once Carlisle finished with the tour we all went downstairs again, minus Emmett who went to see Rosalie. I followed behind Bella and Esmé, who were talking to Carlisle about the work he does in the hospital. Carlisle explained about how we managed to go to school, making Bella shocked. He suggested that if she and Esmé stayed here she should attend school with us, I smiled at the idea. I sat down next to my piano and began to play a few notes, I played some of my favorites, like the one I had composed for Carlisle. When I looked up from the piano, I realized Bella was staring at me.

"You are very good," she complimented me. I smiled at her, staring into her eyes, they were so deep, I felt like I could get lost in them. I shook myself mentally, I had never thought about anyone like this before. It was strange. I was brought out of my trance when Bella sat next to me. "I used to play when I was human," she said as she played a song. I instantly recognized it as Clair De Lune.

"That's one of my favorites," I explained smiling. Bella turned to me with a shocked expression.

"Same here."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. It was the reason I asked my father if I could have lessons, I learnt this song then I got bored with the piano," I laughed at her words.

"You could have fooled me."

Bella laughed, making me join in. That was when Alice had her vision and as usual, I saw it along with her.

_Carlisle was waiting for someone. Almost everyone in Forks was in our yard, though it had been decorated for an occasion. I stood next to Carlisle smiling at him. Bella was first to walk towards us, looking beautiful with a heart breaking smile on her lips. Everyone turned to look at her, gasping at her appearance. Next was Esmé to walk down, wearing a wedding dress, once she reached Carlisle he pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek_.

_"I love you," he said_.

_Esmé smiled in return. "I love you too." _

I gasped at the same time as Alice as we were pulled out of the vision. Bella turned to look at me, seeming confused. "I just had a vision," Alice explained.

I turned to her and glared. She could not tell anyone, she would Carlisle fall in love with Esmé in his own time.

"Of what?" Carlisle asked.

"Just that Bella and Esmé find a house in Forks and decide to stay," Alice lied smoothly. I saw Carlisle smile and his thoughts were focused on Esmé.

"That's great," he said. Esmé walked over to Bella and smiled.

"How about it?" She asked. Bella shrugged in return.

"Bells, I always pick where we live. You're turn this time," Esmé said. Carlisle was hoping Bella would say yes.

"Sure," Bella whispered.

"Great!" Alice squealed. "We have to look for a house nearby, or why don't you's stay here?" She asked Esmé, who looked shocked.

"We don't want to be a burden."

"You are both more than welcome," Carlisle insisted. "You could have the room down from my office and Bella could have the one next to Edward's." I gulped at Carlisle's words, how was I supposed to concentrate knowing I have Bella in the room next to me? Alice screamed, in an excited way and ran around the living room finally stopping to hung Bella and Esmé, who laughed in return.

"I'm so excited!" She screamed.

"I can see," Bella laughed. Jasper finally took Alice calming her down instantly.

"We have to do make overs, I have to take you shopping. I can do your hair! Rose never lets me do her hair and I can't do my own," Alice explained pulling her short, spiky hair. Bella giggled and Esmé scoffed.

"Doubt you'll get Bella to go shopping, she hates it," she said, making Alice gasp. Bella pulled her hair over her face and hid behind it, from Esme's mind I knew that she would do this when she is embarrassed.

The rest of the day went by fast, Rosalie and Emmett finally came down and Rosalie apologized to everyone before leaving for the garage. I was talking to Bella about the piano when Alice reminded us about school, she had already called the school explaining Bella and Esmé were family friends and would be staying with us. Esmé was going to help Carlisle out at the hospital and Bella would attend school with us. I got worried when I saw Bella grimace, what was wrong?

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked.

"If I'm honest, no."

"Why?" I asked disparately.

"I haven't hunted in a week, and I didn't get a chance today," she explained and I sighed in relief.

"Well, Esmé and Carlisle have already left to go hunting..."

"Really? They seem to be very close," Bella said suspiciously. I laughed.

"I could go hunting with you, if you like?" I suggested.

Bella smiled, "sure."

We left then, telling Alice and Jasper we wouldn't be long, early morning at the latest. I was amazed to see Bella run. I was generally just amazed at Bella and that confused me a lot. When Bella spotted a lion mountain she smiled.

"My favorite," she whispered to herself but I couldn't help overhearing.

"Really? That's my favorite too," I said with a smile. Bella laughed.

"Do you wanna share," she teased.

"No, no, you go ahead." I insisted.

Bella leaped for the lion and quickly snapped its neck, she then put her lips to its shoulder and I could hear her teeth break its bones. She took big gulps and finished it off quickly, throwing it to the ground.

"Done?" I asked.

"Yup. Much better," Bella said.

We ran back slowly and I took my chance to talk to her.

"You feel very familiar to me," I said slowly.

"Really?" Bella asked, shocked and I nodded in return. "Good. I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"I guess we'll never know," I mumbled.

"Yeah."

We ran back after that, getting home at the same time as Esmé and Carlisle. Tomorrow, Bella was going to start school, I knew it was going to be an eventful day...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward P.O.V**

I sighed as I stood up from my piano. I watched Emmett and Rosalie play fight over the remote for the television. Their thoughts were only of each other and love. I envied them for that, it was all I would ever want. I had spent most of the night with Bella, playing the piano and just talking in general until Alice kidnapped her to dress her up for school.

I chuckled as I heard Bella complain about her outfit once again.

"Alice, please let me change? It's only the first day of school," I heard Bella beg.

"No. You have to make an impression," Alice replied sternly.

"Fine!" Bella muttered.

Carlisle and Esme had left an hour ago to go to the hospital, Esme would be helping out with office work. I looked down at my watch and sighed. We had to leave for school. While I waited for Alice and Bella I played a few more songs on my piano, which Emmett and Rosalie never bothered about. They were too busy caught up with each other. When I heard Alice and Bella walk down stairs I still never looked up from the keys.

Only when I sensed Bella watching me I did.

I gasped as soon as I saw her. Alice had made her wear a tight fitting, dark midnight blue dress and a leather jacket. I could see most of her pale, long legs and her shoes were simple sneakers. I stared at her legs and noticed how she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry," I whispered, ashamed by my attitude. Bella giggle and it was like music to my ears.

"That's alright, are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes and you look great by the way," I said honestly. I noticed Bella look at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"Thank you." I smiled at her words and left the house.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all pilled in to Emmett's jeep, leaving me and Bella to be in my Volvo. We drove to school in silence, but it wasn't awkward, just peaceful. When I parked Bella gulped.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"No, not really. I'm more worried. I've not really been around humans a lot and I'm not that good an actress," Bella explained.

"Don't worry!" I advised, getting out the car and joining the rest of my family. Bella followed behind and suddenly all the pupils attention was focused on her. I almost growled at their thoughts.

_Damn! Who's the new hottie? _

_She must be one of the Cullens...ugh!_

_WOW! I hope she's in some of my classes. _

Actually, Bella would be in all the same classes as me, I thought towards Mike Newton who had been hoping Bella would be in some of his. Though Mike was in my biology class, but that was the only class we would be in with him. I didn't like his thoughts towards Bella, they gave me a strange feeling of anger.

I went with Bella to the office, while everyone else went to their usual classes. After we got Bella's timetable we headed to our first class, trigonometry. Since I already sat next to someone, Bella was assigned next to Angela Weber, who was actually a very nice girl. Bella talked to her a lot and they both fell easily into conversation. We had Algebra II next and once again I couldn't sit next to Bella, though she seemed fine next to Eric.

During lunch Bella sat with us and told us about her life with Esme. It fascinated me how she had traveled the world with her and met so many other vampires.

"Have you ever drunk human blood?" Emmett asked Bella, making her eyes widen and she looked horrified.

"No! I know Esme did at the start, though she was in a newborn army. But no, I've never tasted human blood. Have you?"

Emmett sighed.

"Yes, I was a very good newborn." Bella smiled, making him feel better. "Rose hasn't tasted blood either," Emmett explained and Bella smiled in Rosalie's direction, though she wasn't paying attention.

"I have," Jasper admitted.

"You were in the same situation as Esme, I understand that. I don't think its bad if a vampire tries human blood, I think it just makes them even stronger to be able to go back on to animal blood," I was touched by Bella's words, though she wasn't speaking directly to me, they held meaning that I wanted to hear.

Bella stood up and walked over to the drinks, she picked a random one and then payed for it. I could tell she was trying to look more "human". Unfortunately on her way back she was stopped by Mike Newton.

"Uh, hi. You're Isabella right?" He stuttered.

"Bella." Bella smiled at him, causing his heart to literally skip a beat.

"Ma-maybe, I'll see you around?" He asked.

"Sure," Bella replied quickly, walking as fast as she could back to us.

"I hate that kid," I muttered as she sat down.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Let's just say his thoughts aren't the nicest," I explained bitterly.

"Oh." Bella turned to look at Mike and just like that his thoughts vanished. I gasped and looked at Bella. She was blocking him from me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, now is there anyone else I can help with?" Bella asked, winking at me. I had to admit it was extremely...sexy.

"No," I said clearing my throat. "I can handle them," I said more clearly.

After lunch we headed to biology. I was glad that the only empty space was next to me. Bella smiled at me as she sat down but then stared at the teacher the whole lesson. He asked us to copy notes, when my pen ran out.

"Bella? Can I borrow a pen please?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said, passing one to me. When our hands touched an electric shot ran through my body, making me shiver in delight. I gasped and met Bella's eyes, they were just as shocked as mine.

"Bella! Edward! Get on with your work!" Mr Banner shouted. I looked down at my jotter and didn't dare to look up at Bella again. When the bell rang we both walked silently to gym and didn't even talk during that. When the bell rang, signalizing the end of school, we silently met with my family and still didn't say a word to each other.

As soon as we got home Bella went upstairs with Alice and they talked about random stuff. It was rude for me to eavesdrop so I went into my room and played one of my various Cd's. It gave me time to think. What happened between me and Bella? And why did she react so weirdly? I could admit I had feelings for Bella, like I had for no one else but she obviously felt differently...that's why she has been acting weird with me.

I sighed when I heard Esme and Carlisle come back.

I had to act like this wasn't hurting and confusing me. I had to keep my distance from Bella and just be civil and formal to her. I would only talk to her, if she talked to me. I would be polite and have to shake these feelings away.

I had to just think of her as a guest or even family.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for anyone who takes an interest in this story. Please review! Sorry it took so long, I know I'm bad:$ **

******Chapter Five **

******Edward P.O.V **

I should have known that my plan to stay clear of Bella Swan would never work out. I had tried at the start to stay away and only talk to her when I needed to but, I found out that the longer she stayed here the more I wanted to know her.

I guessed that was because of her shield.

It was strange for me not being able to hear someone's thoughts. The only way I could find out what Bella was thinking was to ask her. Which ruined the plan. I couldn't help that it seemed everywhere I went she was there.

Bella and Esme had been here for just under a month and already my plan had failed.

What was happening between Carlisle and Esme was even more shocking though. From their thoughts I could tell that they were already in a relationship, though only Jasper, Alice and I knew due to our gifts. We acted like, along with the rest of the family, we didn't know as it was easier.

Though, I was sure Carlisle and Esme knew we knew.

I stood up from my spot and began to walk slowly back to the house. I had been going to my meadow a lot more recently just to think about things.

Over the past three weeks, I had realised just how an amazing person Bella was. I had also realised just how much Esme and she were missing pieces to our family. Esme was a mother to us all and Bella was a sister to everyone else apart from Rosalie and I.

I could never think of Bella as only a sister. Though, Rosalie did not take interest in her. She was close to Esme and they got along fine, though when Bella tried to make conversation with Rosalie she would be ignored.

Although, Bella wasn't arrogant about it. She would simply act like nothing had happened and go back to speaking to someone else.

I knew I was close to the house when I heard Alice's urgent thoughts.

_Edward, you have to get here now! _

I started to run back to the house, slightly worried at what was so urgent. When I arrived nothing seemed out of place, though all the family was gathered in the kitchen.

I walked in and raised my eyebrows. Bella was seated next to Alice and Jasper, while Carlisle and Esme sat at the top of the table. At the other side of Bella, Alice and Jasper was Rosalie and Emmett and a spare seat. Which, I guessed was for me.

"Finally, you came back! We've been waiting for forever man," Emmett complained.

"Sorry. What's happening anyway?" I asked.

"We would like to tell you all something," Carlisle explained. He looked at Esme and took a deep breath. "It looks like Esme and possibly Bella, if she wants to, will be staying longer than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

I knew what was happening. They were going to admit it.

"Carlisle asked me to marry him." Esme said. The room fell silent with the news. I was happy though. I was happy for both of them. Carlisle and Esme deserved each other.

I stood up and pulled them both into hugs.

"Congratulations!" I said cheerfully. Alice was up next and was already planning the wedding with Esme. One by one everyone went up to congratulate them. I watched Bella hug Esme.

"I'm happy for you," Bella whispered.

"Thank you, dear. Are you going to be staying with us?" Esme asked. Bella turned around and looked at me. I smiled a little but Bella turned back.

"I'll have to think, Esme."

"Okay. Take all the time you need, after all you do have to help me with wedding plans if you are going to be my maid of honour." Esme smirked, looking at Bella, who smiled hugely in return.

"Seriously? I would love to!"

"I would only ever ask you..." Esme said back.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Walking into school the morning after Carlisle and Esme told us the big news was strange. It was strange because we all knew that we would literally be family after the wedding.

Everyone's moods were happier with the news. Bella and Alice talked about decorations and who to invite at lunch, while Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I talked about a family hunting trip we should take.

"Do you think Carlisle has told the Denali's yet?" Jasper wondered.

"It would be likely," I answered.

Lunch was going good until I heard Mike Newton's thoughts. Ever since Bella had started school he would wait until she went up to get lunch and try to talk to her. The furthest he would get to was slavering.

When Bella went up to get her salad, Mike followed her up to the tills.

"How are you, Bella?" He asked. Though, his thoughts told me he wasn't interested he was just wanting to look at her body.

Bella knew this too though.

"Fine." She answered bluntly.

"Good." Mike whispered as her stared at her legs.

I couldn't blame him, though. Alice had dressed Bella in a skirt today which fit in all the right places.

"Bye, Mike!" Bella said leaving him there.

At the end of the day we saw Mike again. He stood at the side of his car and watched us walk to our cars. His eyes were only on Bella though. When Bella's eyes met his, he took a couple of steps forward into the road and waved at her.

Unknown to Mike was that Tyler Crowley's van was going way to fast and even know he was breaking, Mike was going to be hit.

"Oh, god!" I heard Bella say before she sprinted across the parking lot and pushed Mike out of the way before he was hit. Tyler's van finally came to a stop, making everyone in the lot turn to see what had happened.

I searched everyone's thoughts to see if they had saw Bella. No one had, which was lucky for her.

"Bella, how did you get here?" Mike whispered from under her. Oh no, he had saw!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Got some worried reviews for last chapter? Don't worry guys. Mike is not gonna become a vampire or get anywhere close to Bella...not if Edward has something to do with it :P**

**Chapter Six**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella! Answer me!" I was brought back to the world by the horrible screeching coming from Mike Newton. I gasped and looked around in shock.

Everyone was staring.

Teachers were running towards me and Mike, shouting urgently at each other to phone an ambulance. I was huddled protectively over Mike, while he looked at me strangely.

I looked over towards the Cullens. Rosalie looked pissed, while everyone else was shocked.

"Bella!" Mike snapped.

"What?" I said rudely. Mike struggled under me and I realised I was leaning all my weight on him. I stood up and pulled him with me.

"Bella, how did that happen? I mean...I don't...I don't understand." Mike struggled with his words.

"What are you talking about?" I lied. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"How did you save me?"

"I pushed you out the way..."

"How did you get to me so fast?"

I laughed, making Mike raise his eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Mike, I was right next to you."

"You were? Uh...oh. Okay, then." Mike bought my lie luckily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Before Mike got to answer Alice came running over to me. She pulled me into a hug and whispered that know one had saw into my ear.

"Bella, are you okay? Gosh, you were so brave. I'm proud of you," she said winking at me when Mike didn't look.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

The ambulance came then. Taking Mike just incase he had head trauma. I drove with Edward and Alice to the hospital to speak to Carlisle and Esme. Edward was silent in the car, while Alice talked the whole way.

As we walked to Carlisle's office Edward pulled me away from Alice.

"Mike hasn't completely bought it. Take a couple of days off school, he'll think you are recovering. I'll try to convince him too. Don't worry, Bella." I was grateful at Edward's words but I didn't understand him.

He had acted so cold to me the past few weeks and now he was nice. I wondered what Esme would think of me. Would she be disappointed that I almost gave our secret away? Would she tell me to leave? I hoped not.

As soon as I walked into Carlisle's office, Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean for that to happen. Mike was looking at me. I couldn't let him die," I whispered.

From across the room Rosalie stepped forward.

"Maybe, you should have thought first. You should have let him die, it was his time," she said harshly.

I looked down.

"Rosalie, no arguing please. What Bella done was a brave thing," Carlisle said smiling at me.

"Fine. But if we have to move, I'm blaming you. You have to think of the rest of us," Rosalie growled then left the room. Emmett awkwardly scratched his head and then ran out after her.

Esme turned to me.

"Don't listen to Rosalie. I'm proud of you, you did the right thing," she said.

"Thanks."

Carlisle began to talk to Esme, they hugged and kissed and after a while I had to leave the room. It was weird seeing Esme like that.

"It's worse hearing their thoughts," I jumped a little when I heard Edward behind me.

"Yeah. I don't know how you deal with it. I mean, does that mean you know what Rosalie and Emmett are thinking when they...y'know?" I asked. It had been no secret that Rosalie and Emmett did _that_, I usually left the house when everyone was doing that. I felt bad for Edward though.

Hearing it would drive me insane.

"It's the worst thing in the world. Especially since its them. You should have heard them when they were newborns, Carlisle had to kick them out."

I didn't want to imagine.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

They would not shut up. All the couples were in their rooms and I couldn't bear it anymore. I had tried playing music, I had tried to plug my ears, I had even asked them to stop.

It was just wrong.

Being one of the two single ones in this family was bad too. It made me feel lonely and bored at night. When everyone else apart from Edward was doing that, I was caught listening to music.

I couldn't bear it any longer.

I jumped out the window from my room and began to run through the woods. I could smell Edward's scent. I wondered where he had been going at night? I followed it until it lead just outside Forks.

What I found made me gasp.

Edward was lying on his back in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The sun was just coming up and his skin rose into a body of diamonds, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"Hello, Bella. Could you not handle them anymore?" He asked. I laughed a little and walked further into the meadow.

"No."

My skin began to shine too and Edward gawked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Edward explained, lying back down.

"We should do this every night," I said, lying next to him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Coming out when everyone else is y'know. We could go hunting or read here."

"I like that sound of that," Edward said smiling.

"It's a deal." I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I got lots last chapter! Please review!**

******Chapter Seven**

******Edward P.O.V**

Spending my nights with Bella became a regular thing. Every night when everyone went to their rooms, we would go hunting, go to the meadow, read in my room or play piano. Sometimes we would even just sit in the main room and talk.

Bella distracted me from the others thoughts.

I was always so concentrated on listening to her that the others didn't matter. When Bella returned to school, Mike didn't question it. He hadn't even really thought about the accident recently, he was more focused on Jessica Standly.

No surprise there.

"So, where tonight, Edward?" Bella asked, while she sat down next to me on the stool at my piano. It was more our piano now, the same with the meadow. It was ours.

"How about we read in the meadow?"

"Hmm...sounds good."

"Let's choose some books, shall we?"

I chose one of my favourites, 'To Kill A Mockingbird' while Bella chose 'Romeo and Juliet'. I had to laugh.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Seriously? 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"Why not? I find it very admirable that they die for each other. If I ever find anyone that I love, I would die for them," she explained.

Damn, she had a point.

"That is true. Anyway-" I held up my book. "Race you!" I called before sprinting outside.

I could hear Bella behind me, she was fast but just a little slower than me. I pushed off trees to gain more speed and after only minutes, I arrived at the meadow. As I went to lay in the middle, Bella arrived.

"That wasn't fair," she accused, pointing her finger at me.

"I'm innocent," I defended.

Bella sat next to me and opened her book, I watched her read it from the corner of my eye. She smiled at some points, even looked shocked at others.

"Why are you staring at me?" She whispered, not moving her eyes from the book.

"Sorry," I whispered, embarrassed by the fact that I had been caught. Bella giggled in return.

We read for hours until Bella stood up.

"Okay, I've finished. Have you?" She asked.

"Yes," I lied. I wasn't bothered about the book.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Of course," I replied.

"What's it like being in love? I mean, you must have heard the others."

"It's a very special thing, in thoughts it's like nothing else. Being able to hear someone's thoughts to their mate and seeing it is amazing," I smiled. "Like Carlisle and Esme, they've only known each other for under two months and they would already die for each other."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad she has Carlisle, she's lived to long without someone."

"It's the same for Carlisle, seeing the change in him is remarkable," I explained. I looked up at the sky, the sun was just setting. We had to get back, Alice was wanting to take all the girls for dress shopping.

Bella sighed, she knew this too.

"Race you back!" She said before running away.

"I'm gonna catch you," I shouted, running after her.

Embarrassingly, I didn't. Bella made it to the house first and before heading up stairs to change, she stuck her tongue out at me.

How childish, but it was funny seeing Bella do it.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

******Bella P.O.V**

I groaned as Alice passed me another dress. I already had about nine in my hands and she was still passing me more. Rosalie and Esme looked together on the other side of the shop.

"Alice, the wedding isn't for another month. Why do we have to look for our dresses so soon?" I asked.

"Bella, you have to learn a lot. We have to try them on the now, so that we have time to custom them to our sizes. Besides, Esme already has her dress." Alice explained.

"Ugh. Fine, but I am never coming shopping with you again."

"I believe you with be," Alice laughed evilly. "Now go and try all of these on."

I sighed as I entered the changing rooms, how had I survived so much of the day so far? I put on each dress slowly, but went faster as I heard Alice growl. One thing I had learnt today, was so not keep Alice waiting.

The first one I tried on was long and a dark purple. As I was Esme's maid of honour my dress was to be the same as Alice and Rosalie's but just a different shade of colour from them as they were bridesmaids.

After another eight dresses Alice had made her choice. I would be wearing a long midnight blue dress, which was old fashioned, but simple and elegant. Rosalie and Alice's was the same but a lighter shade of blue.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"You can talk to Edward later Bella," Alice huffed. "He's not going to magically disappear in a couple of hours."

"What are you talking about? I just want to go home."

"Oh. I just assumed because you and Edward have been spending a lot of time-"

"Don't assume, Alice," I rudely interrupted her and walked away.

The car journey home was awkward. Neither Alice or Rosalie talked, while Esme looked at us all strangely. As Alice parked in the garage and Rosalie and Esme left the car I stopped her. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay."

When I went inside no one was in. "Where's the guys?" I asked.

"They went to get their suits," Esme explained.

"Ah, well I'm gonna go upstairs."

"I'll call you when they're back," Alice called as I walked upstairs.

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please review! **

**Chapter Eight **

**Edward P.O.V **

It was only a week before the wedding and Alice and Esme were about to go insane. They were always busy organising the dresses, the guests and also the ceremony.

Almost all of Forks was invited.

The ceremony would take place in the back yard, just near the woods. The theme was to be very old fashioned, I had heard from Alice's mind. Though, she wasn't thinking about any of the dresses the girls would be wearing.

She was also hiding something from me, I could tell.

Alice was always on alarm around me. She kept her thoughts straight, thinking only of her and Jasper or the wedding. It was strange, even for her.

Tonight we would be going hunting and playing baseball to celebrate. Alice took the girls upstairs to give them their usual uniforms. As I got changed into mine, I thought of Bella in the same outfit Alice and Rosalie would always wear.

She would probably look gorgeous as always.

Everyone was downstairs before me, as I walked down I noticed Bella first. Yes, I was correct, she did look gorgeous with that outfit.

"Can we please go now?" Emmett moaned. "I want me a grizzly," he joked.

"Not if I get there first," Bella teased, playfully nudging his arm.

"It's a bet, Bells!"

"You're on, Emmett!" As Bella said this, Rosalie pushed passed her and huffed.

She still hadn't warmed to Bella.

We left then, running together to hunt. I mostly ran alone to find some mountain lions. When I did find one I pounced at it quickly, snapping its neck and taking greedy gulps. Everyone ran ahead while I did.

Except from Bella, who was wrestling with a grizzly and boasting to Emmett about her win. After enduring a pathetic fight with the bear, Bella finally put it out of its misery and snapped its neck. I watched as she drank, it was fascinating.

"It's rude to stare at people eating," Bella joked as she finished.

"Sorry, but you handled that pretty well."

Bella smiled. "Let's go play baseball!" She called, running up to the others.

Once everyone else was finished we ran to the baseball field where we had all met.

"Esme, aren't you glad I heard them bat that ball and decided to follow it? If I hadn't you wouldn't be marrying Carlisle right now..." Bella pointed out.

"That's right," Carlisle agreed, wrapping his arms around Esme's waist. "Thank you, Bella." He said, before sharing a kiss with Esme.

I turned away giving them, er, private time. "Get in your teams guys!" Alice called.

My team, which was Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie and I would be batting first. Alice went, getting a home run before Emmett was close to getting it back. After another couple of shots, I went.

Emmett through the ball to me at a very fast speed, but with my sight it almost seemed as if it slowed it down for me. As I hit the ball with the bat, it made an earth cracking noise and flew into the trees. I began running round the basses, while I saw Bella run to catch it.

I cheered as I made a home run, turning to see if Bella was almost back. I was confused when I didn't even hear her. What was taking so long? I turned to look at the others and they were just as confused as me.

Alice suddenly gasped.

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked.

I felt weird and began to worry. Was something wrong with Bella? That made my stomach flip and I had to remember to stay calm.

"I can't see," Alice whispered.

"We have to go and find Bella!" I called running away.

Emmett and Jasper were by my sides, in a defensive position. I stopped as I heard someones thoughts I didn't recognise.

_Stupid leech, coming onto our land! I don't care what the treaty says, we should kill her. _

_No! _Someone else thought._ She's got gold eyes! _

"It's wolves," I explained to everyone.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "I thought they had all died," he whispered to himself.

"Me too," I agreed.

I growled as I saw the them. There was only two wolves, one had jet black fur while the others was brown. Bella was in front of them, bent over defensively and growling at them.

Without thinking I jumped in front of Bella and snarled at the wolves. They blanched back in surprise.

_She must be a Cullen! _One of them thought.

_Yes_, the other one agreed.

_They have other vampires with them. _

"No," I said. "Bella and Esme are new to our coven but follow the same diet." I explained.

_Did he hear us?_ The one with black fur thought. His name was Sam.

"Yes, I can read minds. Now, Bella didn't know that she was on your land. I'm sorry about that. Can we leave peacefully?" I asked.

_I think we can trust him_, the other one, called Jacob thought.

_Yes, we will leave now. Stay off our land_, Sam warned.

"We will," I assured him. Both of the massive wolves left then, running in the direction of La Push.

I turned back to Bella.

"Are you okay? Did they attack you? Are you hurt?" I asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, no they didn't attack me, they were about to and no I'm not," Bella explained. "Thank you," she said to me after a minute.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, Bella!" Esme gushed, before running over and pulling her into a hug. "Next time call us," she insisted.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled.

"It's no matter, Bella. As long as you're okay, we can leave now." Carlisle said.

"Can we finish the game? I've placed some very important bets," Emmett asked looking at Jasper.

"Well, why not? You're going to lose the bet anyway," Jasper teased, running back to the field.

"Please! You're going to lose," Emmett huffed running after him.

Everyone else ran, but I stayed when Bella didn't move. I was shocked when she ran over and hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my torso gave me a weird feeling. Her head was almost leaning on my chest and I heard her sob.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled between her sobs. "And pathetic," she huffed after a minute.

"No you're not. You were brave then Bella. So, why are you upset?"

"I almost caused you to get hurt," she explained looking up at me.

"I feel very protective of you Bella." I smiled at her. "So, I wanted to do that. The wolves are nothing to worry about," I assured her.

"Okay," she whispered. Stepping out of the hug. It was a little awkward.

"C'mon, we better get back to the others," I said


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! The wedding is this chapter:O please review!**

******Chapter Nine**

******Bella P.O.V **

"Bella! Please, can you take that log and put it on the aisle?" Alice shouted from upstairs. Jeez, why was she shouting? Vampire hearing after all.

I retrieved the log and put it on the aisle. I glanced around and sighed. It was absolutely beautiful, Alice had done her job well. The aisle was rather small, but it was romantic.

For later on, Alice had organised a big party. She had cut half of the trees down to make a large space and then had a temporary stage

placed in for "eating" during the reception and dancing after.

"Bella," I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned around to find him still not dressed in his tux, I was not the only one not ready.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, looking back round at Emmett and Jasper placing chairs down for people to sit on.

"I wanted to ask you something-" before Edward could finish he was cut off by Alice.

"Bella! Come and help me with Esme and get ready!" She shouted. Seriously, what was up with the shouting.

"Sorry," I said to Edward, leaving him standing there. For a moment I wondered what he wanted to ask. As usual I got a weird, but comfortable, feeling thinking of Edward.

"There you are, Bella," Alice said as I walked into the large bathroom.

"The one and only," I joked.

"What do you think of Esme's hair and make-up?" Alice asked, moving out of my way to reveal Esme. I gasped.

Although Rosalie was still finishing her hair, she looked beautiful. Alice had used minimal make-up, but just the right amount. Her hair was curled, falling all the way down her shoulders and her caramel highlights shown through.

"Esme," I breathed a little chocked up. I ran to her and pulled her in the biggest hug possible. It was only now dawning on me what I was loosing. Esme had been my life ever since that time she saved me. I had focused so much on making her happy that I had never even thought of my own happiness.

And now, seeing her happy with another person, ready to give her whole life up for them, made me feel alone.

"Oh, Bella," Esme chuckled, though it was closer to a sob. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just, it's just, I'm gonna miss you so much," I explained, moving out of the hug.

"What do you mean? I'm still going to be with you, Bella."

"I know," I whispered. "But, you have Carlisle now and seeing you and him together just makes me feel...lonely."

"Bella," Esme said, grabbing my hands in her own. "You are never going to be alone, you have a proper family now and plus, I don't think you are far from meeting your mate," she winked.

I nodded, accepting Esme's advice, though I didn't believe it.

I had been focused so much on Esme that I didn't realise that Rosalie and Alice had left the room. They re-entered, shocking me with the beautiful dress they were carrying. It was anything, but simple. It was long and slim, but the patterns and designs, showed everyone that it would have took a lot of time and money to be made.

"Esme, it's perfect." I said.

"Now, Bella. You go and get ready while Alice and Rosalie will help me into this."

"Okay, Esme." I said, leaving the room and heading to my own. As I walked past Edward's room, I could hear him getting dressed. I almost laughed when I heard him practicing his speech.

"I've always wanted Carlisle to be happy... And after meeting Esme he truly was.." he mumbled.

I got ready quickly, having a shower, putting on my dress, doing my hair, which was slightly curled and doing my make-up, which was not that much. I heard Edward leave his room, so I glanced out my window, which gave me a perfect sight of the aisle.

All the guests had arrived, which was half of Forks and even some of the people from school. Some of the doctors which Carlisle worked with were talking to him. Edward took his place, standing next to Carlisle in best man position.

I went back to the bathroom that Esme was in to find her ready and dressed.

"Esme, you look perfect."

"Thank you," Esme smiled. "You look beautiful too honey."

"Bella, we're waiting for you," Alice said.

"Oh, okay."

"Wait until the music starts and then begin to walk down the aisle."

I nodded. Emmett arrived then- he would be walking Esme down the aisle -and took her arm.

I almost jumped when I heard the music. I quickly ran down to the aisle and began a slow walk. Everyone's eyes turned around on me and all I wanted to do was run back inside. I had never been one to want attention.

My eyes landed on Edward and he smiled in my direction. I loved that smile, I didn't know if it was just me, but it seemed like that smile was only ever for me.

It was then when I realised just how much I needed Edward. We would be the only single ones in the family, he would have to be my rock during the tough times that we realise that our best friends are gone.

I also realised just how beautiful he looked in a tux, his usually messy bronze hair was combed back, making him look organised.

I took my place across from Edward and turned back round to watch Esme walk down the aisle. I noticed that Edward's eyes were on me though. I turned to him as Esme reached Carlisle and smiled.

All the way through the ceremony I looked at Edward, who looked right back at me. When his eyes met mine, I got the usual feeling of sparks. I had always knew I had feelings for Edward, but it seemed that right now I had just realised how strong they were.

Was I in love with Edward Cullen? I already knew the answer. Yes, I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I've almost got 100. Who ever is my 100th reviewer, I will give them a shout out in the next chapter:P **

******Chapter Ten**

******Edward P.O.V **

I stood awkwardly at the end of the stage. I had never been one to get nervous before speaking but right now I was. The wedding had went by great and sadly it was time for me to give my best man speech. I waited until Alice called me to stage and when she did I stood up.

I was holding some champagne for show, I wasn't really drinking it. Carlisle and Esme were at a table with Bella and the rest of my family, I smiled at their direction. I cleared my throat before beginning to speak.

"I've lived with Carlisle since I was five," I lied. This was to keep up the human facade, though Carlisle would know what I actually meant. "And I have been honoured to be his son. He has always been a great man, dedicated to helping others, he's also very selfless," I noticed Carlisle smile at my words.

"I can't think of anyone else who deserves this more. Esme is a great women, who has brought our family together," I continued. I swallowed and looked towards Bella. She was grinning and urging me to go on.

"So, please join me to raise my glass to the happy couple. I wish them a very happy life." I ended, stepping down from the stage and taking my seat next to Bella. Everyone was still clapping, making me want to blush. Of course, that was impossible.

"Edward," Bella whispered, placing one of her hands on my shoulders. I shivered at the feeling it gave me. "You did great," she continued.

"Yes, you did. It was wonderful son,"

Carlisle agreed. Esme nodded along with him.

_Thank you_, she thought.

I nodded in her direction, letting her know that she was welcome. After that came the first dance. I pulled Bella along with me, when everyone else joined in dancing with them.

"So, Bella, how about the meadow tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, Edward." She replied, smiling. I took this time to really look at Bella. Her dark blue dress, which went perfectly with her skin tone, clung to her body exactly right. Her make-up was natural and her hair was down to her waist. She looked beautiful. Once again.

"I guess I should feel very privileged," I said, shrugging.

"Why would you say that?" Bella asked.

"I got to dance with the most beautiful girl tonight." I smirked. "You even look better that the bride," I whispered in her ear. Bella playfully hit me.

"That's not true," she said looking down.

"Well, according to half the men here, including me, it is."

"Shut up," I heard her whisper, I could tell she was getting embarrassed. I chucked.

"I'm only telling the truth," I swore.

"Mind if I cut in?" I heard Carlisle ask from behind me.

"Of course, Carlisle. I think I'll go and have a dance with Esme," I murmured going to find her. When I did, I quickly pulled Esme along to dance.

"Well, hello Edward." She teased.

"Hi," I said, smirking. "I'm happy for you," I said seriously.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm happy for you too."

"What?" I asked Esme, confused.

"Oh. I assumed that since you and Bella seemed very close that maybe..." Esme trailed off, looking worried. I guess she thought that I would be angry. I looked around the room to see of Bella was listening.

She wasn't, she was to busy in a conversation with Carlisle.

"I love her," I admitted to Esme, making her gasp.

_Edward! I'm so happy!_ Esme thought.

_You have to tell her! _

I nodded, saying that I would.

"Do you think she feels the same?"

_I can tell just by looking at the way she looks at you_, Esme thought so that Bella wouldn't hear.

I smiled. Maybe Esme was right?

Once I was done dancing with Esme, I went to find Bella again. She was talking to some of the kids from school, sadly one of them was Mike Newton.

"You look great Bella," I heard him say. I growled, which Bella heard. She turned around and was shocked to see me.

"Dance with me Bella?" I asked, but I think to Mike and everyone it sounded like a demand.

"Sure," Bella said quickly.

The music was rather fast but I didn't care, I pulled her closer and went slowly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Mike Newton's thoughts are driving me insane," I hissed.

"Oh," Bella whispered as she realised what I was talking about. A moment later I couldn't hear Mike's thoughts anymore. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Before Bella could reply she was cut off by someone tapping my shoulder. I sighed again and turned around, shocked to find it was Carmen.

"Hello, stranger!" She greeted. I pulled her into a hug while saying hello the others as well. When I gave Tanya a hug she held on too tight and I struggled to get away, I noticed that Bella was watching that happen.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Kate asked, glancing at Bella.

"Of course." I looked at Bella and smiled. "Bella, this is the Denali Clan. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar," I explained.

"Ah." Bella whispered before shaking everyone's hands. "I'm Bella, Esme's daughter," she explained.

"It's nice to meet you, we've heard a lot." Carmen said. Bella smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, but I have to speak to Alice. Nice meeting you all." Bella turned around and almost ran back inside the house. I raised my eyebrows. What had happened?

"Excuse me," I said to the others before running after her.

"Bella! Wait!" I called as I saw her run through the woods. I followed her but she was always ahead. "Bella!" I kept calling. I knew she could hear me. Bella stopped in the middle of the meadow and sat on the grass. I was hesitant to go near her.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry," she apologised turning around.

"What for?" I asked.

"If I'm honest...I'm jealous," she admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confused here..."

"I'm jealous of you and Tanya!" Bella almost shouted. My eyes widened at her words. She was jealous? Of Tanya? What did that mean? "I can tell she likes you. It makes me angry. I guess...I feel the same way she does." Bella laughed, but I knew it was directed at herself.

I was to shocked to answer.

Bella had feelings for me. She felt the same way...She was jealous of Tanya. Though, I had no interest in Tanya, but it was good to know. Bella had feelings for me.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. Tanya is very pretty, you deserve each other." I heard Bella sob. I woke up from my trance and ran over to Bella. I took her face in my hands.

"I love you," I simply said.

It felt like minutes until Bella moved. I panicked as she was so quiet. I had scared her away, hadn't I? I was such an idiot!

"I love you too," Bella whispered.

I was shocked to hear the words but they were a great relief.

"Don't ever think that Tanya is prettier that you Bella. You're beautiful. And plus, I prefer brunettes," I teased. Bella smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. But Bella, what are we now?" I asked nervously.

"I want to be with you Edward."

"I want to be with you too Bella," I whispered. My face was inches from hers and I felt it was the right moment. "Can I do something?" I asked, looking at Bella's lips.

"Yes." I was hoping she got the point. I moved closer to make sure she was ok with it and when I saw her close her eyes, I leant in even closer. As my lips touched hers, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips on mine.

I kissed her slowly. Trying to show her all the passion I felt for her. I smiled as fireworks went off. I realised that this was my first kiss. It sure was good. We pulled away from each other breathless, even though we didn't need it.

"Wow." Bella whispered to herself.

"Yes," I agreed. "Best first kiss ever."

"It was your first kiss?"

"Yes," I answered embarrassed.

"Good," Bella smiled. "It was mine too." I grinned, feeling possibly the most happiest I had ever been in my life.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

An hour later, Bella and I walked back to the wedding hand in hand. We walked at human pace, enjoying each others company. It was getting dark now and Bella held onto me tighter.

"So, when did you realise you love me?" I asked Bella.

"Hmm..somehow I always have but I didn't know it. I guess I realised today that I need you more than I thought," she explained. "How about you?" She asked.

"The moment I saw you being herded by the wolves," I growled. "I felt so protective and angry at them that I knew that wasn't normal. Also, the jealousy I was feeling about Mike Newton was a clue," I laughed, making Bella join in.

Once we reached the house, we pulled away from each other. We had agreed back at the meadow not to tell the others about us being together until Carlisle and Esme got back.

Carlisle would be taking Esme to an island he had bought her for two weeks.

When we arrived back at the house, Esme and Carlisle were just about to leave.

"We've been wondering where you were!" Esme huffed, before pulling us into a hug. "I'll miss you, but we'll be back soon. Stay safe." She said quickly, before getting into the car.

"Esme is right. Stay safe, call me if any trouble happens. Goodbye," Carlisle said, before also getting into the car. We waved as they drove away.

All of the guests left then, leaving the rest of my family and the Denalis, who would be staying with us until Carlisle and Esme got back. Everyone went to their rooms, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Where to tonight, Miss Swan?" I asked.

"Anywhere. With you." Bella replied.

I would hold onto that.

**A/N: Just saying, this isn't the end of this story! We are nowhere close:) there will be about 16 or more chapters for this story! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter! They were amazing! As promised I would give a shout out to my 100th reviewer! So...thank you Lionnara! **

******Chapter Eleven **

******Bella P.O.V **

I stood next to Edward, waiting for Carlisle and Esme to arrive back. It had been two weeks since their wedding and the night Edward and I got together. The past weeks had been some of the best of my life.

Most of that was due to Edward but some was because of the Denali's. If I was honest, Carmen was my favourite and I didn't really like Tanya, but I did still think of her as family. None of the family suspected Edward and I being together.

Except Alice.

She was always watching us, with a big grin on her face. Edward and I had guessed it was because she had saw us being together. There was also Jasper. He would have felt our emotions towards each other, though he didn't act like he knew.

Edward took my hand and kissed it. Luckily, no one was watching us. They were all to busy waiting for Carlisle and Esme. Edward smirked and winked at me. I smiled in return.

"So, do you think we should tell them straight away?" I heard Carmen ask Jasper.

I flinched.

This wasn't going to be easy to explain to them. These past few weeks had been terrible for the people of Forks. While Carlisle and Esme were away, seven construction workers were killed brutally.

"Tell them once they are settled. You never know, it could have been animals." Although Jasper was only talking to Carmen, we were all listening to him. His words didn't give me comfort or reassurance.

It had to be vampires.

For seven workers to be killed in such a horrible way, with their bodies drained of blood, it could only be vampires. I flinched again as I heard Carlisle and Esme drive down the road.

How would they react? Disappointed? Angry? Upset?

I guessed all. As Carlisle and Esme parked the car, Alice was already there, swinging the door open and pulling them out.

"Oh, Alice! I've missed you," Esme laughed. I smiled along, making Edward glance and me and smile too.

After they hugged everyone else, Carlisle and Esme finally came to us.

"Bella!" Esme almost screamed. I laughed, while she pulled me into a hug.

"How was it?" I asked, though I wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"Great," Carlisle said giving me a hug.

We all went into the main room, discussing the wedding and honeymoon. I heard Tanya clear her throat. Great, she was going to be the one to break the news.

"Carlisle, Esme...we have some bad news to tell you," she started. Carlisle and Esme looked curious but listened to her. "Some of the construction workers were killed horribly while you were away, we think it was vampires."

Carlisle stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He asked questions like how many were killed, why we thought it was vampires, how they were killed and if we had smelt any scents. I heard Esme sigh.

"We should go and look," she suggested. "Think of their families."

"Esme's right," I agreed. "We should ask the wolves too. They may have came across a nomad, though I think it's more than one."

"That's a good idea, Bella," Edward said. "We should go and ask the wolves and you can all trace any scents. We can meet back here," he suggested, looking at everyone.

"Yes, be careful with the wolves," Carlisle warned.

"We will," I promised, leaving in the direction to La Push with Edward.

As soon as we were out of sight, Edward pulled me into his arms. He kissed me, leaving me out of breath as usual. We had kissed a lot, but not gotten any further. I was glad for that right now. Edward moaned, making me gasp.

"I've missed you."

"Didn't we just do this last night?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, it's been too long." I laughed at Edwards reply.

"We have to go," I groaned, not wanting to stop kissing Edward.

"Okay," Edward sighed pulling away.

We got to La Push and were greeted with Sam and Jacob at the border again. I wondered which one was Alpha? Jacob was surprisingly in his human form. His skin was tanned and he was very muscular, only wearing shorts and no shoes or shirt.

He was handsome for a dog.

"Here to pick another fight?" Jacob teased.

"No," Edward growled.

"We're wondering if you have came across any unfamiliar scents recently?." I cut in.

"Hmm...yes, actually. Two around last week, why?"

"We think they have something to do with the murders at the construction sight," I explained. Jacob looked angry.

"Is it one of yours?" He growled.

"No!" I shouted.

"Good," Jacob nodded. "We'll keep tabs on our place and tell you if we find anything."

"Thank you, Jacob." I said walking away. Edward followed behind, seeming rather angry.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You have another member to your fan club," he said. I raised an eyebrow. Did he mean...Jacob?

"Oh god," I muttered.

"Yes, I really should start locking you up."

"Sorry," I apologised.

"It's not your fault you're beautiful." Edward shrugged. I looked down. He was too sweet.

"I'm gonna go hunting, you can go back and explain to the others," I said once we reached the river.

"I'll come with you," Edward insisted.

"No," I argued. "Go and tell the others," I laughed running away.

I didn't get that far away before I had to stop. There was a scent I could trace, and it wasn't familiar. I debated wether or not to call Edward or follow by myself.

I decided to go by myself. Just to check it out. The scent led to a small clearing, where a male vampire was standing. He was dragging a body along with him. It was human. The vampire was medium built, with fair brown hair.

I watched in horror as he killed the poor human. What could I do? I panicked and got my phone from my pocket. This movement cause the vampire to see me.

"Well," he said dangerously. "Hello there."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

******Edward P.O.V **

I walked back into the house with the others, they filled the seats and turned to me, expecting me to talk. I wished Bella was here. Was I really that desperate? She had only left five minutes ago.

"Bella and I met with Jacob and Sam-"

"Where is Bella?" Esme asked, cutting me off.

"She's went hunting," I answered before continuing. "So, we met with Jacob and Sam. They explained that they had came across two scents more than a week ago."

"Where?" Emmett asked, already thinking about going to find them.

"Somewhere near the border. I didn't get a chance to smell it myself."

"What should we do?" Tanya asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Jasper said.

"We'll just have to wait and hope they make another appearance," Rosalie growled.

"No one is to go hunting alone, understand?" Carlisle ordered. We all nodded, then I remembered Bella.

She was hunting alone.

"What about Bel-" My question was cut of by Alice's sudden gasp.

I watched as she had a vision. In it I saw Bella, fighting with another male vampire. He was winning. Bella looked to be trying her hardest but he was too strong and dragging her along the ground. She screamed and the vision stopped.

"Bella," I chocked out.

"What now?" I heard Rosalie hiss.

"Is she okay?" I heard Carmen ask from the back of the room. She sounded worried.

I was a little more than worried.

While Alice explained to everyone about her vision, I didn't move. I wanted to run, find Bella and pull her into my arms so she was safe. But, I just couldn't.

My legs felt stiff and my throat felt, almost dry.

Once Alice had explained to the others my senses came back. I ran out the door, not bothering to wait for the others, and followed Bella's scent.

Before I reached the end of the trail of scent, I read her attacker's thoughts.

_She's a challenge. _

_I'll enjoy killing her. _

_Imagine her dead. _

I growled loudly at his thoughts. Imagine her dead...Imagine her dead...I couldn't get over those words. I couldn't imagine Bella dead.

How would I live without her in my life?

I already had of course, but now knowing I had Bella, I just had to keep her. She had to be mine forever. If she died, then I would follow her.

I jumped down from the tree I was standing in, to the small clearing that James (I had got his name from his thoughts) was leaning over Bella in.

I hissed as I realised he was trying to bite her.

Bella turned to me, her eyes were full of fear. "Edward," she whispered. I almost fell to my knees at the tone of her voice. It sounded like she had given up. She had put up a good fight with James though.

Her jacket was a ripped, including her top and so was James'.

James never turned to look at me, though he knew I was in the clearing. He was too focused on Bella, his thoughts were thinking of ways to quickly kill her and run.

I could hear the rest of my family and the Denali's approaching the clearing now.

Growling, I ran forward and slammed into James. He flew back into a tree, knocking it down. I waited until he recovered and stood up, he smiled once he saw me.

"I really will enjoy killing you both," he hissed, before running forward and grabbing a hold of my neck. I grabbed his hands and bent them back, until they finally snapped off. James screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"Edward, stop!" I heard Carlisle shout from behind me.

I didn't stop though.

I grabbed James again, pulling him up until his neck was near my mouth. I bit his neck and spat the little amount of skin I had bit off to the ground. James screamed again and fell to the ground, thrashing around in pain.

I felt Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Enough, son." He said painfully. I saw in his head what I looked like. A monster. I was acting like that monster I used to be. I felt horrified as I realised I was acting like that in front of Bella.

I turned around and searched for her, she was in Esme's arms, watching me with fear.

"Bella," I whispered looking into her eyes. I tried my best to sound soft, even though I wanted to rip James to pieces.

Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar walked forward and grabbed James in their arms. Rather too fast for my liking, they ripped his head and arms off. James' screams finally stopped.

They all started a fire, throwing the pieces of his body into it.

As the horrible smell of his flesh surrounded the clearing, I thought of the workers that had been killed recently. Had that been James?

Bella shrugged out of her jacket and left it next to a tree. I heard her take a deep breathe. She turned back around to me and a sob escaped from her lips.

Without thinking, I ran forward and pulled Bella into my arms. I touched her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. She returned the kiss with a lot of force and her sobs slowly stopped.

I heard gasps from behind us.

_Oh no_, I thought. How could I have forgotten everyone?

Bella froze in my arms, opened her eyes and looked at me in shock. I looked back for a few minutes until I heard Emmett clear his throat. I moved away from Bella but still kept my arm around her waist.

Jasper and Alice were smirking, Emmett looked like he was about to start laughing and everyone else looked shocked.

"So, Eddie," Emmett started. _Oh god_, what was he going to say? "You and Bella...ha!" He burst into a fit of laughter. "I...thought...you were...gay!" He exclaimed between laughs.

I looked at him horrified.

Bella giggled a little, I glanced down at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked her.

"No," she muttered. But I could hear her giggling while I looked at the others.

"Did you think that?" I asked the others.

"Of course not," Carlisle explained.

"I'm only joking Edward!" Emmett said, recovering from his laughing fit.

"On a serious note...are you both together?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I answered, smiling.

_Wonderful_, Rosalie thought back sarcastically. I ignored her though.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Esme gushed, grabbing Bella and I into and hug.

"Thank you," I heard Bella whisper.

"How long has this been going on?" Tanya asked.

"Since the night of the wedding," Bella explained.

"Did anyone know?" Kate asked.

"Not that we know of." I glanced at Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper and I knew, only because your feelings to each other and I saw you both on the night of the wedding," Alice explained.

"I should have knew," I joked.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"So, they know." Bella stated as we walked into our meadow. It had been hours since what happened with James. He was gone.

"Yes, they do."

"Edward, I love you," Bella said, leaning up to kiss me.

I loved hearing those words.

"I love you too," I said between kisses.

I lay down next to Bella and it was quiet for a few moments.

"Why did you act so angry with James?" Bella asked. Great, just the question I didn't want to be asked.

"He could have killed you, that made me angry. So angry, that I could have killed him there and then."

"Oh," Bella said quietly.

"Did I scare you?" I asked her.

"No! I was more shocked."

"It's just if he had killed you, I wouldn't have been able to go on," I whispered painfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have followed you. Emmett and Jasper would never kill me, I would have had to go to the Volturi," I explained.

"Are you crazy?" Bella sounded angry. I looked at her confused. "I never want you to do that. If I die then I want you to continue."

"I could never do that," I argued back.

"Edward, how would you feel if you died and I killed myself because of that?"

She had a point.

"Exactly, Bella! Would you be able to go on if I died?" I asked back.

"No, but..."

"But nothing." I said back.

"Why are we even talking about this? We're not going to die! I'll have you forever." Bella smiled and kissed me.

"Mmm..that sounds about right."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Some fluff in this chapter...so on with it...**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella, don't be worried." Edward said looking at me. I was sitting inside his Volvo, refusing to leave like a stubborn child. Outside some of the kids from school turned to look in our direction. Sadly, one of them was Mike Newton. "Do you regret being with me?" Edward asked sadly.

"No!" I almost screamed. Guilt washed through me.

"Then why don't you want to do this? It was your idea."

"Edward!" I almost hissed. "I don't think you realise the female attention you get in this school. If I walk out holding your hand or kissing you, I might get ripped to shreds."

Edward grimaced but laughed.

"I wouldn't let them," he whispered, moving closer to me. He laid his hand on my back and placed his lips to mine. I moaned as kissed me harder. Moving his head down, Edward kissed me neck.

"If you continue doing this, I might agree to getting out the car," I whispered, my voice sounded unusually shaken.

"That's what I was trying to do." I gasped as Edward's words and playfully slapped his chest.

"It's defiantly working."

"Hmm...I might do this more often."

"Hey, love birds!" Emmett called from his car. "Wanna hurry up? I'm getting old here." He laughed, walking off with Rosalie.

_Oh, here we go. Deep breaths, Bella. _

"I'll stay with you the whole time," Edward promised as we left the car. He held my hand, stroking his thumb against the back of my hand.

He was helping a little. Okay, more than a little.

As if we were in one of those modern chick-flick movies, everyone turned to look at Edward and I's hands. I groaned.

"Great. The only Cullen left is taken," I heard Jessica Stanley mutter.

Wait, didn't she date Mike?

Everyone and I mean everyone was gawking at us. As we approached the rest of the Cullens, I noticed Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Bella," Alice said, getting my attention. "We're going shopping tonight. The boys are going hunting."

"Couldn't you have asked me first?"

"Alice never asks, you'll get used to it," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Where are you going hunting?" I asked him.

"Canada, I think."

"Oh." I muttered.

I realised that sadly, I had never been away from Edward since we got together.

"Don't worry, we leave after school today and come back tomorrow night."

We headed to our first class, taking our usual seats.

It was almost the end of term, summer was coming soon, which almost meant tests.

At lunch, everyone looked at Edward and I. It was like the first day all over again.

"Are we going to prom?" Alice asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sure, we have to pick out dresses. We should do that tonight," Rosalie suggested.

So, Rosalie was coming shopping tonight? Fun. And were they actually going to prom?

"Are you's being serious?" I asked them.

"Of course," Alice replied seriously.

"But...but...It's _prom_!" I exclaimed. I tried to think of a better excuse, I was coming up with nothing.

Emmett laughed.

"I guess you've never been, Bella?" He asked.

"No, do you actually go?"

"Yes, Alice enjoys dressing us up. And if I've learned one thing in my existence, that is to always let Alice have it her way." Edward said, looking at me with humour.

"He's right." Alice said.

I laughed.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"I'll miss you," Edward said. He scanned the shelf in his room, choosing on something to read.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"About an hour. I thought I could spend it with you before we go."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

After looking for no more than a minute, Edward came back to lay next to me on my bed. He hadn't chose a book.

"Your not going to read?"

"No. I want to spend this time with just us. No distractions." Edward pulled me closer to him until I was basically lying on him with my head on his chest. We had spent most nights like this. Lying on my bed in my room and just talking.

"We've not been apart since the night of the wedding," I stated. "Does it sound pathetic saying that I don't want to be away from you?"

"I understand. I thought it was just me though." Edward lay his head on my shoulder and slowly began to kiss my neck.

"So you want to spend the hour we have left kissing?" I asked, giggling a little.

"It doesn't sound bad to me," he whispered, staring into my eyes. _His eyes! I could stare into them forever and not get bored. _

"You really do need to hunt," I said realising that his eyes were rather dark.

"I know." Silence filled the room but it wasn't awkward and I didn't mind. It was peaceful, it always was with Edward.

"Edward," Jasper said, knocking on the door. "We need to go man," he explained before walking back down stairs.

_Had an hour really gone that quick?!_

Edward sighed and stood up. He pulled me into another kiss, which I returned with all I could. Edward moaned making me shiver.

"If you continue like that, I'm never going to leave."

"Sorry," I muttered, making him chuckle.

After another five minutes I could hear Emmett getting annoyed.

"You have to go," I told Edward.

Edward walked over to the door and opened it.

"I love you," he said before walking out.

"I love you too," I said even though he was already down stairs. He would have still heard me.

After I watched them leave from the window I laid down on my bed and pulled a pillow over my head. Maybe I could spend the time waiting for Edward like this? Itseemed like a good plan.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

My good plan lasted ten minutes.

Rosalie and Alice appeared at the door shortly after, dragging me out of my bed and forcing me into Alice's car. I didn't even have time to say bye to Esme, though she was laughing from the window watching me pull up a fight to stay home. No one could win against Alice.

After going to six clothes shops, buying around four dresses each from each store and going to three shoe stores and buying more high heels than I could imagine, Alice decided she was ready to leave. I sighed in relief. Any longer and I would had ran.

Once we got back to the house, I ran straight to my room. Why did I miss Edward so much? He had only left five hours ago.

I groaned as someone tapped on my door.

"What Alice?" I moaned.

"Actually, it's me." Rosalie explained opening the door. I was more than shocked, today had been rather wierd. Rosalie had actually decided to go shopping with Alice and I, she didn't make any snide comments or roll her eyes, except at school and now she was in my room?

"Can I help?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." _Oh, this just got even better. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Bella P.O.V**

Rosalie walked over to the window and stared outside. I stayed frozen on my bed, what would_ she_ have to talk to me about? I finally stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted..." She muttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't _hate_ you, Bella," Rosalie hissed. "I'm jealous of you." She looked at me and I stared into her golden eyes, rather confused.

"You are jealous of _me_?" _How stupid. _Rosalie was beautiful and happy, she had Emmett and a perfect family. Why would she be jealous?

"I'm not really anymore. I was when you first arrived."

"But why?"

"Edward wanted you..." _Oh, no. _

"What about Emmett? Are you saying that...you...want Edward?!" I exclaimed. This didn't make sense.

"No!" Rosalie almost shouted. "Maybe if I tell you how I was changed this will make more sense..." She said to her self.

"So...tell me," I pushed after a minute. Rosalie took a deep breath and sat down on my bed.

"I was born in New York and was the favourite of my parents. Even as a human I was classed as beautiful and I used that to my advantage." Rosalie looked up at me, while I listened intently to her. "I fell in love with a man called Royce who was rich and wanted to marry me. We were soon engaged and a couple of nights before the wedding I went to visit my friend."

"While I was walking home, I realised there was drunk men across the street. When they saw me, they called me over, I realised that one of them was Royce. I had never seen him drunk and I didn't like it, when I explained to him I was going home he seemed to grab me closer. He ripped of my coat and pulled my hair until I screamed. They liked it when I screamed," Rosalie said this darkly and I gasped.

What had happened to Rosalie?

"They raped and bet me, then left me there to die. I wanted to die, living didn't seem possible for me anymore."

"Rosalie," I whispered, my voice shaken and I sounded like I had cried. Rosalie smiled in my direction, telling me she was okay. I knew she wasn't.

"Carlisle changed me and I resented him for that. Now, I can't have children or grow old and die with Emmett. I just want to be human but I try to hide that from Carlisle. He feels bad about it."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Rosalie asked.

"Thinking you were just a bitch for no reason." Rosalie laughed.

"I forgive you."

"So, what has that got to do with Edward?"

"Edward's never took an interest in anyone before. I don't like him in that way, he's my brother, but I was used to every man wanting me. Eventually, I realised that maybe Edward just wasn't supposed to be with anyone, I was wrong of course. Then when you came along and Edward suddenly was interested in you, it made me jealous."

"Ah," I said, finally understanding.

Rosalie stood up and walked towards the door. "You _are_ my sister, Bella," she whispered. I smiled.

"Wait!" I called before she walked out. Rosalie turned around and grinned at me.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Royce?" Rosalie smiled evilly at my question.

"Oh. I took care of him and his friends." She walked out, laughing. I found myself joining in.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

**Edward P.O.V**

"So, Eddie...you and Bella." Emmett suggested, waggling his eyebrows. That was something I would never discuss with Emmett. Ever.

"Emmett!" I groaned as he compared the er...images of him and Rosalie and switched them with Bella and I. Emmett laughed in return, while he attacked a dear.

When would he stop playing with his food?

"We should head back," Carlisle suggested as he finished drinking his elk. _Only a couple of hours until I would see Bella now..._

What would she be doing now? Was she missing me as much as I was missing her? Had she survived the shopping trip with Rosalie and Alice?

I ran at the same pace with the others, although I didn't want to. I had to remember it would be rude to run faster and leave them, though I _had_ to see Bella soon. As we pulled up to the house, I was relieved.

"The boys are back," I heard Alice tell the girls.

"Really?" Bella asked. A moment later she ran out the door and straight into my arms. I noticed she looked worried, or was I imaging that?

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered flatly. I huffed.

"What?" I heard Jasper ask Alice, who glanced at us all and smiled sadly.

"There has been an increase in the number of deaths in Seattle. I had a vision of a newborn army." She explained.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed. "Why didn't you phone and tell us?" He demanded.

"Relax. We only found out an hour ago, by that time you were already on your way back," Bella said to Jasper.

"Who's controlling them?" I asked.

"I didn't see in the vision, though there was a boy named Riley Beers, I recognised him."

"He's local," I stated. I remember his parents putting flyers around the town after he disappeared, shame.

"He's barely a newborn, he couldn't have done _that_." Esme said.

"Someone's hiding behind him and they're playing with your blind spots." Bella said to Alice.

"Yes, you could be right."

"Have the Volturi done anything? They wouldn't let it get this far." Emmett muttered.

"I don't know. They haven't come into any of my visions," Alice replied.

"I don't think we should worry so much the now," I reassured them. "The Volturi will deal with them."

Bella and I went upstairs then and I laid next to her on the bed.

"How was hunting?" Bella asked, while I kissed her neck.

"Mmm...okay," I muttered. "Boring, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was shopping?" I asked her.

"Awful. I didn't want to go and then Alice bought me around twenty dresses," Bella explained. I chuckled. "I think Rosalie and I are okay now."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. When did that happen?

"Yes. She even called me her sister."

"That really doesn't sound like Rosalie," I said.

"I know. She told me about how she was changed too," Bella whispered more softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I said. "I think you're part of the team now, Swan." Bella laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Edward P.O.V**

"I don't think the Volturi are going to do anything," I said to Bella. We were hunting together, just outside Forks.

"Edward, it's only been three weeks."

"Still..." I tried to argue.

"They are in Italy! I doubt they would have heard about some minor news in Seattle."

"Minor?" I asked. "Bella, over thirty people have been killed in the past three weeks, by mysterious circumstances."

"Okay, you have a point there."

"Exactly and think about it. Seattle isn't that far from Forks."

"Can we just not talk about this the now?" Bella asked. "Today is about me and you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You're right."

Bella leant up and kissed just below my ear. "I smell a lion. Race you!" She called before running away.

I laughed as I followed behind her, she was trying her best to stay ahead of me.

"Y'know, I love you." I said as I ran beside her. "But you're not good enough," I teased as I ran ahead. I found the lion and snapped its neck, holding it up for Bella when she arrived. "Ladies first," I offered as she reached me.

"Why, thank you." She said before biting the lion. I watched as she fed, was it creepy to say she even looked beautiful while doing _that_?

Bella smiled as she finished. "What shall you hunt on today, Mr Cullen?" She asked.

"Hmm...you I think," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her but couldn't as she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just thought that was a little cheesy," she explained.

"Cheesy?" I asked, faking to be hurt. "When am I ever cheesy?"

"All the time, but I love you that way."

"I love you too," I whispered, finally getting a kiss back from her.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"How was hunting?" Esme asked as we walked back into the house.

"Great," Bella said. "I feel better."

"That's good, dear." Esme replied, walking upstairs to find Carlisle.

I walked into my room with Bella, while I sat on my bed and she turned on my cd player. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her neck, making her gasp. I decided to be daring a let my tongue trail across the skin of her neck, making her moan. Bella turned around and pulled my lips to hers, sliding her tongue inside my mouth. I moaned at the same time as her. I froze as she opened the first few buttons to my shirt and rubbed her hand along my chest.

"Bella," I whispered. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was confused, Bella had only told me a week ago that she wanted to wait to have sex. At least until we had solved the problem of the newborns. Bella looked at me and realised what I meant. Her eyes widened.

"I wasn't going to do _that_," she explained.

"Oh, okay good." I replied. Bella nervously hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Shoot! I'm sorry, this is really embarrassing. I didn't mean that, sorry. Okay, I'm gonna go," she rambled, walking to the door. I caught her before she left and pulled her back.

"Not so fast," I said. "Really, it's okay. Simple misunderstanding."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I assured her.

"Could you do something for me?" Bella asked.

"Anything."

"Button your shirt up. It rather...distracting." I chuckled and did as she asked.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"I really hate school," Bella complained as we walked into class.

"Me too," I agreed.

We walked to lunch together and I paid for her "lunch".

"Y'know I can pay for that," Bella insisted.

"I want to," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She huffed in return.

"Hey guys," Alice said as we sat at the table.

Bella started talking to Alice and Rosalie about dresses for prom, I turned to Jasper and Emmett and began to talk to them about the newborns.

"I think that we should tell the Volturi about them," Jasper suggested.

"Then they will think that we are doubting them," I said.

"We should take care of them ourselves!" Emmett almost shouted. A few people glanced at us.

"Shhh!" I hissed.

"Sorry."

I was distracted when Alice had a vision.

_Riley held a black leather jacket in his hands, it was ripped and barely together. He approached the newborns and threw it at them. _

_"Memorize this scent," he hissed. All the newborns scrambled for it, breathing it in. _

_"It's a vampire?" One of the newborns asked. _

_"Yes. And we're going to kill that vampire." Riley explained. _

_"Who?" Another newborn asked. _

_Riley smiled. "Bella Swan." _

I gasped as the vision ended. Bella glanced at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Bella," I whispered grabbing her.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I had a vision of the newborns," Alice explained.

"And?" Emmett asked.

"And they're coming here for Bella."

"What?!" Bella exclaimed.

"They were passing around your jacket for your scent."

"Wait, how did they get my jacket?" Bella asked.

"It was the one you left where we killed James," I explained, worry in my voice.

"How did they get that? Were they there?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Alice answered.

"We should go and talk to Carlisle and Esme about this," Rosalie suggested.

"I agree."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella**

None of this made sense. Riley Biers who I had never met, had plans to kill me. Why? I thought about my family and Edward. What would happen to them? Would they fight? Get hurt? Maybe, even die?

I shuddered. Edward glanced at me and held my hand tighter.

"Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you," he promised.

_Yeah, what is going to happen to you when you do so?_ I asked in my head. When we arrived at the main house Carlisle and Esme met us outside. They both looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we'll explain inside." Alice replied.

We gathered in the kitchen and Edward sat next to me.

"Alice had a vision of the newborns," he explained.

"Oh. What did you see?" Esme asked.

"I saw the newborns smelling a jacket, Bella's jacket," Alice said.

"What?"

"They plan to come here, for Bella. They want to kill her," Edward hissed.

I grimaced.

"Oh, no." Esme whispered, looking at me. I stared back at her.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know," I replied. "The jacket they had, it was the one I left at the clearing we killed James in."

"Edward, did you get any information about James from his thoughts?" Jasper asked him.

"No, just that his name was James. He was too focused on Bella," Edward replied.

"I think someone close to James must have found where we killed him. Then when they found Bella's scent they assumed it was her. They must have been watching us," Jasper murmered to himself.

"That could be possible," Carlisle stated.

"When are they coming?" I asked Alice.

"Around two months. We have time to go to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett's graduation, then prom. They come around a week after prom," she explained.

Two months, I mentally groaned.

"We could train, Esme and I know about newborns," Jasper suggested.

"Wait! We're fighting?" I asked.

"What else can we do?" Edward asked.

"Run. I could run until they give up."

"Too many risks."

"We could ask the Denali's to fight with us," Emmett thought.

"I'll call them," Carlisle said, leaving the kitchen. I could hear him taking to Tanya upstairs.

"We should inform the wolves," I insisted. "They may have even came across another vampire."

My family agreed and Edward and I left in search for the wolves. We ran to the border, finding Jacob and Sam once again. Jacob was in his human form once again.

"Was it a vampire killing all of those people?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Jacob growled. "We killed him," I explained. Sam nodded his wolf head. "We have another problem now," I whispered. They heard me though.

"What?"

"Someone found out we killed James and now they are sending a newborn army here to kill Bella," Edward replied.

"Who?"

"That's what we don't know," I said. "Have you came across anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had a female pass about a month ago," Jacob explained.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "What did she look like?" I glanced at Edward, who was looking down at me.

"She had red hair, around your size, defenantly a vampire."

"Did you find out what she was doing?" Edward asked.

"No. She ran Seattle way, we didn't want to chase her."

"Okay, well thank you." I said.

"You're welcome," Jacob smiled. "What's a newborn army?" He asked before we walked away.

"An army of vampires changed within a year. It's when we are at our strongest, they can be hard to fight," Edward explained.

"And they're here for Bella?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight alone?" He asked.

"No, we have friends up north who will help us," I answered. "Don't worry, they're animal drinkers," I reassured him.

"Good. Well, goodbye," Jacob said, winking at me and running away with Sam.

I began to walk back with Edward.

"I would love to kill that boy," he hissed.

"Edward!" I said shocked. "He's helping us out a lot, be nice." I warned him.

"His thoughts are driving me crazy," Edward moaned.

"If we ever see him again, I'll block him."

"Thank you," he whispered.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"So it's a female vampire doing all of this?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it could have been his mate," I answered, a twinge of guilt passing through me. We had killed someone's mate. No wonder she was doing this.

"How can I not see her?" Alice asked herself, she looked frustrated.

"She's hiding behind Riley and because you've never met her, you can't see her," Edward replied.

"We have to start training," Esme said.

"Yes," Jasper agreed. "We should train everyday after school for a couple of hours."

"Good idea," Carlisle noted. "The Denali's will arrive in a week, we can train them too.

Edward and I went to his room after that. He seemed distant with me and I didn't like it, he stood, looking out of his window, being the quietest I had ever heard him.

"Edward?" I asked, getting his attention. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "I understand if you don't want to protect me, or if any of your family don't want to either."

Edward stared at me, with his mouth slightly open. He walked, pulling me onto the bed with him.

"Bella, do you not understand how I feel about you?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt. Great, now I felt guilty.

"No, I do-"

"Then of course I want to protect you and our family want to as well."

"Okay," I whispered. "It just seems like to much of a hassle...just for me."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella." Edward noted, he laughed before kissing my neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into my ear, kissing along my jaw. "We will win this, I know we will." He said determinedly.

"I love you." I said before kissing his lips. Edward pulled back, smiling at me.

"As I love you," he replied, continuing the kiss.

I don't know how long we laid together like that for, but I know it was more than a few hours. We eventually left Edward's room, only when Alice had knocked on the door more than once.

I was embarrassed to say that she frightened me when she was angry.

"We have to try on our prom dresses," she insisted when I had demanded to know why she was bothering me. I sighed and followed her to her room, not even bothering to argue with her.

"Hello, Bella." Rosalie smiled as I walked in.

"Hey, Rose."

"Enough with that," Alice groaned. She threw my prom dress in my face. "Go and try that on in the bathroom," she ordered. I heard Rosalie laugh as I walked away.

Stupid pixie vampire.

I was relieved to say I actually did like my prom dress. It was short, tight and dark blue. Why did Alice always choose dark blue for me?

My shoes were a whole different story though.

They were also blue, but the heels! They were about five inches! I sighed, put them on and walked back to find Rosalie and Alice. They both gasped when they saw me.

"It's perfect!" Alice screeched.

"You look beautiful," Rosalie complimented me.

"Thank you." I said, getting slightly embarrassed.

After Rosalie and Alice tried on their dresses we all walked back downstairs. Edward and Jasper were playing a game of chess, while Emmett was watching tv. Carlisle and Esme were no where to be seen.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Both at work," Emmett answered, his eyes still glued to the tv. I listened to what he was watching. It was the news.

"Seattle is in a state of terror," the journalist read out. "Another five people were found dead last night and the police are linking it to either a serial killer or a violent gang."

I stopped listening and watched Edward and Jasper play chess.

"I'm still wondering why the Volturi haven't done anything about the newborn army," Emmett said to himself.

"They maybe haven't heard of it yet," Alice suggested.

"Please, they're like hawks! They know everything that's going on!" Emmett scoffed.

"He has a point there," Jasper agreed. I couldn't get that question out of my head for the rest of the night.

_Why were the Volturi doing nothing about it? _

**A/N: Sorry! Really boring chapter!:/ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Edward P.O.V **

Today was regretfully, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett's graduation day. I wasn't regretful because they wouldn't be at school anymore, I was regretful because it meant that Rosalie would be in a terrible mood. She did not want to graduate school, as it would mean that we would have to leave Forks and start somewhere new very soon. Though, her and Emmett were planning on taking a trip soon to France, after we had dealt with the newborns, of course.

I dressed in the clothes Alice had bought me, a simple white shirt, black tie and jeans.

Bella walked into my room, dressed in a tight, black dress. She smiled as she saw me.

"I'm surprised I'm not wearing blue," she mumbled, looking down at her dress.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Alice always dresses me in blue, I was wondering why." If I was human, I would be blushing.

"Ah," I whispered, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't offend her. "That's my bad," I whispered.

Bella raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I think that you look very...ah, sexy in blue," I whispered in her ear. Bella gasped.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

"Oh, yes." Bella gulped and stared at me.

"Well...thanks, but if you keep talking like this, we're never gonna make it to the graduation."

"I'm sure they won't mind," I mumbled, kissing her neck. Bella growled.

"Alice will kill us," she said, walking out of my grasp.

I sighed and held her hand.

"Let's leave then."

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"Congratulations to the graduates today," the head teacher finally finished his speech. I glanced at Bella, to find her looking at me. I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle at how long the headmaster's speech was. Most of the humans were falling asleep. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett received their graduation, smiling at the correct times and acting their parts well.

The Denali's were also at the graduation after arriving a couple of days ago.

We were planning to train with Esme and Jasper for the newborns tonight, since the Denali's were determined to fight with us. Carlisle had insisted that he didn't want them to feel forced to help us, but they were insistent.

"Bella!" Mike Newton called from behind us. I growled as he walked to us. I couldn't read his thoughts though, Bella was already shielding him.

"Mike, hey." Bella greeted nicely but I could see in her eyes she was annoyed.

Just when we thought we had got rid of him.

"Are you going to the graduation party tonight?" He asked, glancing at me. I glared at him, making him gulp. Bella squeezed my hand and I knew it was a warning that I was going to far.

"No, sorry. We're having a family celebration," I explained coldly.

"Erm...well have fun with that." Mike stuttered. "Bye!" He called, almost running away.

"Stop being so mean," Bella mumbled to me.

"Sorry, love." I said, kissing her forehead.

"You're forgiven," she giggled, making me laugh.

We drove home then, with Alice, Jasper and Esme also in the car. Esme was talking to Bella about getting a car, when I joined in their conversation.

"What about a Ferari?" I suggested. Bella grimaced.

"Too expensive, too fancy and defiantly too obvious," she explained.

"Well, we can afford it. Nothing is too fancy and you don't have to take it to school. I could buy it for you?"

"Thank you..but no, Edward. It's too much." Bella declined.

"But I want to. You're my...my..." I struggled on a word to use. Bella was more than a girlfriend, she was like my wife. Though, she really wasn't. "You're my life," I decided on.

_How, sweet. _Esme thought. Bella smiled.

"Thank you, but you don't have to buy me things to show me that," Bella was being stubborn, as usual. But, it was one of those things I loved about her.

"How about hand me downs?" I asked. "I technically wouldn't be spending any money."

"Okay," Bella agreed.

"I think you're the only person that I've ever met that doesn't want presents off their mate!" Alice exclaimed. Bella chuckled and I agreed.

Bella was one of a kind.

When we arrived home we went straight to train for the newborns. We decided to train in a large clearing, good for fighting as it had no trees near by. I stood next to Bella while Carlisle began to speak.

"Have you had much experience with newborns?" He asked the Denalis.

"Not really," Kate explained.

"I have, when I was with the Volturi. But I doubt I know as much as Esme and Jasper," Eleazar added.

"Great. Then I'll let Jasper and Esme take over," Carlisle moved to stand next to Tanya, while Jasper and Esme stood in the middle of us.

"You have to remember that newborns are relying on their instincts," Jasper began. "They won't think clearly about attacking you," he continued.

"That doesn't stop them from being strong," Esme cut in. "We are never more powerful than in our first year of being what we are."

"There are a few things you must always do when fighting a newborn," Jasper said. "Always stay focused, never underestimate them and do not go for the obvious kill, they'll expect that," he listed.

"Now," Esme huffed. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. Emmett ran straight to her.

"C'mon!" He shouted. "Show me what you got, Jasper," he teased.

They both lined up and after only a few seconds, Emmett was running for Jasper, who stayed where he was. Just before Emmett crashed into him, Jasper held out his hands and pushed him forward. When they collided, Jasper grabbed his neck, forcing Emmett to the ground. He pulled both his arms and leant his foot on his back.

"You're dead. You went for the obvious kill," Jasper muttered.

"No way!" Emmett exclaimed. "Rematch!" He demanded.

"No, the others have to have a chance."

"Stop being a sore loser, Em," Rosalie mumbled. That shut Emmett up and he walked back to Rosalie.

Esme and Alice went next, followed by Irina and Kate, then Tanya and Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle, finally Carmen and Eleazar, while Bella and I just watched silently.

I was hoping they had forgotten about Bella and I.

Of course, they didn't.

"Bella and Edward, you next!" Esme called.

I sighed and turned to Bella, who smiled at me.

"I...can't," I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"The thought of thinking of you as an enemy...I don't like it," I whispered to her. The others heard though.

"C'mon man!" Emmett hissed.

"Edward, it's fine. It's just practice," Bella explained slowly.

I nodded and stood a few meters away from her.

"On the count of three," Esme said. "One...Two...Three!"

Bella and I ran towards each other, our hands out as a defence. When we crashed into each other I heard Bella giggle. She grabbed my throat, not that hard and tried to pin me to the ground. While I struggled to stay up. Finally, I gave up and fell to the ground, pulling Bella with me. We fought for a while, each of us trying to get on top of the other, when she finally trapped me under her and grabbed both of my arms.

"Dead," she whispered, panting slightly.

I laughed and took a deep breath.

"You win," I mumbled. Bella chuckled.

"You know it," she whispered. After she got up of me, we went back home and watched the news.

_More deaths in Seattle, _I cringed.

"I think you enjoyed fighting with Bella a bit too much, Eddie!" Emmett teased me, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," I growled, embarrassed. I was relieved to find out that Bella wasn't listening and was too busy in a conversation with the girls. Emmett laughed in return.

When everyone left to their bedrooms, Bella and I stayed and played piano. I played her lullaby for her.

"Edward, that was beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like you," I said back, leaning in for a kiss. While we talked, I thought about loosing Bella. I shivered. What if I did?

We hadn't even gotten married, or given ourselves to each other fully yet.

It was time to change that.

**A/N: I think it may be the prom in the next chapter!;) please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! This chapter is the prom and a surprise!**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Bella P.O.V **

I grunted as Edward slammed us both to the ground, trapping me in his arms. His teeth were inches from my throat when we began laughing.

"You're dead," he whispered in my ear. I laughed nervously.

"Yes, I am." I surrendered.

After training for, what felt like the millionth time, we returned home. Jasper, Tanya and Kate were with us, as we had chosen to train at separate times. Sadly, we only had a week left until the newborns arrived.

I grimaced.

The usual nervousness, worry and fear swam around my stomach, freezing my limbs in the process. We didn't know what would happen to us when the newborns came. I had tried to think of a plan, that wouldn't involve fighting and my family possibly dying, though there was nothing else we could do.

When we arrived home something wasn't right.

Esme wasn't outside in the garden, Emmett wasn't wrestling with one the boys and everyone was unusually quiet. Edward froze beside me. I shook him, worriedly.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I begged him.

"Someone who knows the women who is creating the newborn army wants to talk to us. His name is Laurent and he's inside," he explained. I didn't wait to hear anymore, I ran inside with the others following behind me.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper were surrounding, who I guessed, was Laurent, who was smiling at me.

His skin was a weird olive, his hair a glossy black. He was muscled, though nothing compared to Emmett, and was medium built, around 5'9''.

"Are you Bella?" He asked and I could hear some French in his accent.

"Yes," I answered, trying to seem brave because I really wasn't. His red eyes seemed almost evil and his stare made me nervous.

"Ah," he said, laughing all of a sudden. "I see why James failed," he tsk'd, looking around at our family.

"Were you close with James?" I asked.

Laurent walked forward, making him only inches from me.

"Not...exactly. I spent a lot of time with him and his mate," he explained.

"Who is...?" I hedged.

"Victoria," Laurent said her name sourly.

"So she is the one creating the newborn army?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Laurent sighed. "She is acting stupid."

"How?" Edward asked.

"She believes that since you killed her mate, that she should kill yours. An eye for an eye. It is such a shame," Laurent shook his head. "She has let the grief of loosing her mate to turn her crazy. The Volturi will slaughter her, even if she manages to out run your coven."

"Why are you here?" Eleazar asked.

"I do not understand Victoria's actions, so I came to warn your coven."

"How many newborns has she got with her?" I asked.

"Sixteen," Laurent answered.

I sighed.

There was only thirteen of us, Victoria had seventeen, including her.

"I wish to join you," Laurent said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. My family glanced at him.

"I wish to join you."

I turned to Edward.

"Can we trust him?" I asked. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Now we have fourteen," Alice said happily. "Only three short, we have a better chance."

Everyone seemed relieved at those numbers.

I wasn't.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"I don't think we can trust him," I whispered to Alice as she done my hair for prom. She sighed.

"Bella, Edward can read his thoughts, I can see his choices. He doesn't plan to do anything bad," she explained.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes,"_ she insisted. "Now relax."

I did as I was told and thought of Edward, he was downstairs with the boys, waiting on Alice, Rosalie and I. I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking with Laurent and Edward was playing my lullaby on his piano. I smiled, realising that he was trying to tell me he was thinking of me.

"We're all ready," Rosalie said. I turned to find her and Alice dressed in their prom dresses. Alice was wearing a long dark pink dress and Rosalie's was short and a light green, they both looked stunning.

"You look great guys."

"Thank you," they said at the same time.

We walked downstairs, meeting the guys in the main room. Edward glanced at me and smirked.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, kissing my cheek.

"So do you," I said, looking at his black suit which fit him perfectly. Edward smiled and held my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Ready to go, Miss Swan?" He asked. I nodded and followed him to his Aston Martin Vanquish. I gaped as I sat in the passenger seat.

"You never drive this car." I stated.

"It's for special occasions," he smiled crookedly.

"And you class tonight as a special occasion?"

"Of course," he insisted.

"You do have a point," I noted. I hitched my leg up so Edward could see it. "I'm wearing five-inch heals!" I exclaimed.

Edward's eyes roamed down my leg, until they finally reached my heels. He trailed his hand down my leg, making me gasp, before he touched my shoe.

Edward smirked, but stayed quiet. "What?" I asked after a minute. Edward stayed quiet. I huffed and turned my full body towards him. I kissed his neck, and trailed my lips up to his ear. I noticed his hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna have to find some other way to get it out of you," I whispered. Edward cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat.

"You suit high heels," he finally said. I smirked in return. "And you are evil," he teased.

We reached the hotel that prom would be held in and parked next to Edward's Volvo, which Jasper had been driving with the others in it. We walked in together and immediately everyone's eyes were on us. Mike Newton smiled in my direction but I acted like I hadn't seen. Edward pulled me over to dance. After a few dances Edward stopped.

"Would you like to go somewhere most private?" He asked, I smiled and nodded in return. We found a gazeeb, surrounded in lights which was empty.

"I can't lose you," I whispered, leaning my head on Edward's chest.

"You won't," he replied.

"How do you know that?"

Edward sighed. "I just...do." He muttered.

"I do wish we had more time together," I sobbed. Edward rubbed my back.

"Bella, we will have forever together."

"Promise me."

"I promise, and I have a way to make sure of that."

"What would that be?" I asked. Edward took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. "What?" I asked again.

I had never seen Edward so...nervous.

"Bella..."

"Yes..."

"Marry me?" He asked.

I gasped. What?!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Edward P.O.V**

I grew more nervous as each day passed. It was only two days away from the battle and everyone was focused on it. Bella and I were in an awkward stage since I had asked her to marry me. At first she had been shocked, then her emotions changed to confusion. She didn't understand why I wanted to get married. I had said she could give me an answer when she wanted, though I was nervous incase she said no.

We hadn't talked about it since.

Actually, we hadn't really been alone since the night of prom.

Bella was constantly training with the boys or Esme. I had asked Alice if Bella was upset with me and she assured me she wasn't. She hadn't seen if Bella would say yes yet, she explained to me that she was still deciding. I sighed and ran my fingers along my piano, I began to play Bella's lullaby and watched as she wrestled Emmett outside.

As Bella heard what I was playing, she stopped struggling with Emmett and glanced at me.

I could see guilt written all over her face. Why was she feeling guilty?

As Bella got distracted by me, Emmett took his chance and ran straight into her. I growled a little as they both collided to the ground, the earth beneath them cracked a little.

"Try not to get distracted, Bella." Jasper smirked, causing Bella to stick her tongue out at him. I chuckled as I watched them tease each other. How were they managing to act normal with the battle so soon? Bella walked over towards the piano and sat beside me, briefly kissing me on the lips. That had been the first since the night of prom.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To say that I'm sorry," she explained, looking down at the keys. I placed my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your question."

"That's alright, love." I smiled, glad she was finally talking to me.

"I just need more time to think," Bella whispered.

"I understand."

"I'm also sorry for being distant with you, I must have worried you..."

"Bella," I sighed. "Don't be sorry. I understand and yes, I was worried. But, I know now that I shouldn't have been." I continued.

Bella grinned in response. "How about we go hunting?" She asked.

"Sure," I answered.

We both hunted on a herd of deer, having three each. We would all be feeding a lot to power up for the battle. I suggested to Bella that we could go to our meadow, she agreed happily. When we arrived, she laid down in the middle of the grass, with the sun shining down on her.

I would never get over how beautiful she was.

And how she had chosen me.

"Are you going to join me?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Miss." I responded, laying down next to her.

Bella laid her head on my chest and intertwined her body with mine.

"How is Laurent doing?" She asked.

Laurent had stayed up in the attic for most of the week, only coming out to hunt, which had recently been animals. One thing I was surprised by was how close him and Irina were. Most of the family knew that they were too close to just be friends and we were once again happy to find out that another member of the family had found their mate. Though, Irina and Laurent were not that close yet.

"Good, I think. Just a matter of time before he and Irina will be together," I explained.

"You think so?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Jasper has told me that their feelings for each other have grown very strong in the past week. He trusts her the most."

"I think there's still something...odd about him," Bella hesitated.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously, looking down at her.

Bella bit her bottom, red lip.

"I don't know...I feel like I can't trust him just yet."

I nodded.

"I understand. I think it is just because he feels as if he can't really trust us either. We are about to slaughter one of his friends to dead in a couple of days."

Bella grimaced.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, it's fine. You're right."

We laid in silence then, kissing each other most of the time. When it started to get dark, Bella sighed.

"Do you think we should get back?" She asked.

"Hmm...sadly, yes. We should train with the others."

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Tanya were waiting outside when we got back.

"Why were you's gone so long?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows. I growled and Alice and Tanya giggled. "Have a good time, Eddie?"

"Shut up!" Bella hissed, pushing him playfully.

I smirked.

"That'll teach you," I muttered, making Bella laugh.

I trained with Emmett for most of the night, while Bella trained with Alice. I was eavesdropping into their conversation when I heard something interesting.

"You and Edward will be in yourself tomorrow night," Alice said.

"Really?" Bella asked. "Like alone?"

"Yes," Alice smirked. "We all have to go hunting."

"Ah, of course," Bella said to herself.

"You're welcome." Alice whispered and Bella laughed.

What was that about? Alice and Bella were hiding something.

And why was Alice saying you're welcome to Bella?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Please review!:P**

**Chapter Twenty **

**Edward P.O.V**

"Bye!" Everyone called as they left the house, leaving Bella and I alone. I had received many jokes from Emmett about how I was to be a "good boy" tonight. I swear, one day I would get revenge on him for embarrassing me like that.

I walked through to the main room, to find Bella sitting at the piano, playing Clair De Lune. I watched, slightly amused.

"Why are you just watching me?" She asked, not breaking her stare from the piano. I didn't answer until she finished the song.

"I like listening to you play," I mumbled. Bella grinned.

"I'm no musician compared to you," she complemented me. I smiled.

"Thank you, but I do disagree with you."

"Let's agree to disagree," Bella smirked and walked over to me. She kissed my neck, trailing her lips up to mine and finally kissing my lips.

"You're so stubborn," I said between kisses. I moaned as Bella licked my bottom lip in response.

To get her back, I bit her bottom lip gently, making her gasp.

"You don't play fair!" She accused, kissing along my jaw line. Before I even realised, I was carrying Bella up to my room, her legs were wrapped around my waist. I laid her down onto my bed, laying on top of her and kissing her collarbone.

"Edward," Bella moaned as I let my tongue trail against her skin. Her tiny hands, reached over to my shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and felt my chest.

I purred in return. Bella kissed my neck, making me groan as she licked my skin. "Bella," I whispered.

I didn't even realised it, but my hand went under Bella's shirt, up her back. She shivered.

"Edward, I want you." Bella said, making me freeze. My breathing was uneven as I looked down at her, she stared back at me.

I sat up and began to button my shirt up again.

_What had just happened? Bella said she wanted me! _

"Edward?" Bella asked.

I looked at her, to see her face crumble into sadness.

"Bella, we _can't_." I explained.

"Why not?" She asked. A sob, escaped her lips. "Do you not want to?" She asked, horrified. Bella stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I knew immediately what she was thinking. She thought I didn't want to because of _her_! Oh, how wrong she was.

I ran and pulled Bella back to me. I pushed her down on the bed and sighed.

"Bella, trust me. I _want_ to."

"Why not?"

"I want to be married to you first," I explained. Bella sat up and gawked at me.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes."

"But _why?" _

"It's going to take a long time to explain."

"Shoot!"

I sighed. "Back when Carlisle first changed me, I resented him for it, so I rebelled against him. I left and tried human blood, I only fed on criminals, though that didn't excuse it. They all had souls and because I drank their blood, I believe I have no soul." Bella gasped.

"Edward, you would have saved more lives than you took."

"That's what I believed, but how did that make me any better? Since you haven't tried human blood, I believe you still have a chance for an afterlife. So I want you to keep doing good-by god," I explained.

"So you believe that if I have sex with you before we get married, I'll go to hell?"

I chuckled, she made me sound crazy.

"Yes," I responded.

"That's...a true point."

"So," I ran over to my drawer and got the thing I was looking for. I stood on one leg in front of Bella and presented her with my mother's ring.

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you forever and always treat you right. Will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife?" I asked nervously.

Bella grinned. "Yes." She answered. I smirked and pulled her into my arms, kissing her after I had set her down.

I placed, the oval-shaped ring on her finger as she sobbed.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It was my mother's," I explained.

"Thank you."

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Bella and I talked about the wedding all night. We both agreed that we wanted it to be just like Carlisle and Esme's, in the yard, with friends and of course our family. We wanted it to be in the summer, obviously after we had dealt with the newborns. When morning rolled over, everyone arrived back. Alice ran into the house first hugging us and asking if she could plan the wedding.

Bella and I agreed.

Alice had told the others the news when she had the vision of me purposing and they congratulated us, except from Emmett, who just made inappropriate jokes.

I didn't dawn on me, that today was the day of the battle. Bella realised this too and we both worried for our lives.

I worried for the outcome of today.

**A/N: I thought this really sucked D: Sorry!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

**Bella P.O.V **

"Guys, we better leave," Jasper said, looking at his watch. I sighed and regretfully agreed. Alice had seen that the newborns would arrive at around twilight.

Today had been perfect. Until now.

Alice had talked to Edward and I about the wedding for most of the day. She was so excited about planning it that I had almost forgot about the battle. I could tell that she was trying to distract me.

"Bella?" Edward called, walking into the main room.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding my hand in his.

"Yes," I answered shakily. I was more than nervous, I was scared. Would this go as we planned? Was Laurent really on our side? What if Victoria had another plan?

"Bella, calm down." I heard Jasper mutter from beside Alice.

"Sorry," I apologised.

Edward smiled sadly and we began to run to the same field that we had met in. We had run from the start of Forks to that field recently, so that the newborns would know where to find us.

I was glad that most of the people of Forks were on holiday.

The children from school, the local workers, they were all on holiday during summer. At least we had no chance of the newborns killing anyone, the field was miles from any public places.

When we arrived Jasper told everyone to get into their places. Carlisle and Esme would be in the middle, Edward and I to the right of them, Laurent and Irina to the left of them and everyone else would be filling the space behind us.

"Five more minutes until they arrive," Alice said.

_Four minutes..._

_Three minutes..._

I grabbed Edward's hand tightly.

_Two minutes..._

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to him.

"I love you too."

_One minute..._

I could hear them running now. The sound of their feet, hitting the ground lightly as they ran. I could hear every breath they took, every hiss and growl they directed at us.

What lie had Victoria told them to lead them to their death?

They ran into the field slowly. Every single one of them was changed within a year, I could tell by the color of their eyes. I noticed the two slightly in front, a man and woman.

Riley and Victoria!

Riley was still young, around my age, with sandy colored hair and wild, crimson eyes. Victoria was...terrifying. Her bright, red hair matched her crimson eyes. She snarled when she saw me, then growled when she saw Laurent.

"You traitor!" She hissed, her voice was rather high-pitched, sounding almost like a child. It didn't match her terrifying look.

"Victoria," Laurent said slowly, treating her like a child. "You are acting stupid! I would rather not be slaughtered from the Volturi."

"Whatever," she replied, some of the newborns glanced at her.

Wait, there was only fifteen newborns. What happened to the other two? I didn't care that much, it gave us a better chance.

Victoria's eyes landed on mine.

"You're dead." She mouthed to me.

I hissed in response.

"Come here," Victoria said, pointing to me.

"No," Edward snarled.

"I wish to only speak to her," she replied. "I may come to an agreement."

Hope washed through me.

I took a step forward but Edward grabbed me.

"No."

"Why not? Is she thinking about doing anything bad?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"Exactly." I walked forward, meeting Victoria in the middle of the field.

"Who killed James?" She asked, staring at me.

"I did," Edward lied. What was he doing?

"We all killed James. He was after me," I admitted. Victoria snarled and in one swift movement, she caught me of guard and grabbed my neck. My family ran forward to try to help me at the same time the newborns started to attack.

I fought with Victoria, trying to get out of her grasp, while she and Riley dragged me behind the newborns.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout. I glanced over, trying to find him in the crowd of newborns.

I saw Jasper fighting with one of the newborns, who was trying to get to Alice. Suddenly, Jasper grabbed the newborn's head and ripped it off to the ground.

I winced.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout again.

I looked for Edward, finding him surrounded by three newborns. He was growling at each of them, but never taking his eyes off me. The newborns jumped on him, making me scream.

Edward fought back though. He killed them, almost easily, and ran trying to get to me. He fought off the newborns that tried to stop him from getting to me. But, I was surrounded by at least five other vampires, Edward could never fight them off alone.

And the others were busy trying to fight of the other vampires.

I heard a scream and turned in time, just to see Irina get her head ripped off. Laurent fell to the ground beside her and began to sob. I heard Victoria laugh, I turned back and smiled at her.

"Victoria," I said sweetly. She glanced at me. "You want to kill me, why don't you? You want Edward to feel the pain that James did, when he killed him. When he burnt him to ashes."

Victoria screamed at me.

I ran out of Riley's grasp, grabbing Victoria in the process. We both collided to the ground, Victoria struggled beneath me. I could briefly smell a fire starting.

They were burning them already.

I punched Victoria's face and a small crack appeared along her cheek. I was just about to bite her, when someone pulled me away. I turned to see Riley trying to bite me.

I realised that I had no chance.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were trying to get through the group of newborns blocking them from me. Edward looked at me, I could see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed back.

I let my head drop, waiting for Victoria and Riley to kill me.

"No!" I heard Edward scream.

Victoria and Riley never did kill me.

I lifted my head, to see Edward bite Victoria's head off. Jasper and Emmett were pulling Riley's arms off and throwing him into the fire.

Silence filled the field.

Edward turned to me and smiled.

"We're okay," he whispered.

I smiled. We had won.

Though, who had died?


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**A/N: Okay, I've got a few things to talk about, and they're pretty important...**

**First- I made a mistake in the last chapter, I've fixed it now. It was meant to be Irina that died in the last chapter NOT Laurent, so sorry about that D: **

**Second- THE END IS NEAR! This is the last chapter before part one and two of the epilogue (the wedding and honeymoon) On with the chapter...**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

******Edward P.O.V **

Bella jumped up and hugged me, I held her in my arms for what felt like hours. A sobbed escaped from her lips, I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"It's my fault. Irina is dead." Bella whispered, she glanced over at the Denali's, who were sobbing and hugging each other.

Irina would be missed greatly.

Laurent was standing at the side of the field, seeming lost and from his thoughts, I could tell that he was upset more than we thought.

Tanya turned around and hugged Bella, soon enough all the Denali's were hugging her.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Don't worry." Tanya assured her.

"They wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me," Bella argued.

"It was that newborn's fault. And we killed him, so don't worry please?" Kate asked and Bella nodded.

I gasped as Alice had a vision.

"Everyone!" I shouted over the cheers of joy.

Bella looked at me, worry dawning over her.

"The Volturi were after the newborns, they're on their way here," Alice explained.

"What?!" Jasper exclaimed, hugging Alice to his body.

"We took care of their mess!" Kate spat. "We're innocent."

"Don't worry," Carlisle assured everyone. "They will just want to talk."

"Who's coming?" Tanya asked.

"Jane, Alec, Aro, Demetri, Felix and Heidi," I answered.

"The witch twins," Laurent said dully. "We'll be dead if they decide to attack."

"Bella can shield us," I said.

"Yes, I can shield you from them, Aro and Demetri."

"Well," Carlisle started. "Make sure that all the remaining parts of the newborns are in the fire."

I found a piece of arm and threw it in to the massive fire that was burning in the middle of the field.

I could hear the Volturi running towards the field. Bella gulped and grabbed me to her side.

"You're okay," I whispered.

"I know." She said back.

The Volturi entered the field and I recognised Aro, Jane and Alec immediately. I knew from Carlisle and Eleazar's thoughts, that they were the most dangerous.

Heidi and Jane flanked Aro's sides and Alec, Felix and Demetri were behind him.

"Ah, Carlisle and family, so good to see you," Aro said softly, though he sounded harsh at the same time. His milky crimson eyes reached Carlisle's hand wrapped around Esme's waist and widened.

"Carlisle, this must be Esme. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the wedding," Aro apologised.

"That's quite all right," Carlisle chuckled.

"It is a shame that we are meeting in such...terrible circumstances," Aro sighed. "Would you mind if I read your mind, dear Carlisle?"

Carlisle walked forward and placed his hands in Aro's. It only lasted a few seconds before Aro stopped.

"What is this?" Aro asked, shocked. "I can't read your thoughts."

"Sorry," I heard Bella mumble. Aro's eyes flashed to her.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, I forgot I was using my gift on Carlisle."

"And what is your gift?"

"I can shield people mentally. So, I could stop you using your gift," Bella explained.

I heard Jane hiss and Aro turned to her.

"Does your gift work?" He asked her.

"No," Jane snapped, staring at Bella with rage. I almost laughed when Bella smirked back, making Jane growl.

Aro laughed and motioned for Bella to go to him. She began to walk and dragged me with her.

"Ah, you must be Edward." Aro said, glancing at me briefly before turning to Bella. "Could you let your shield down so I can read Edward?"

"Of course," Bella answered. A second later I felt a pain spread throughout my body. I screamed in horror and fell to the ground, it was just like when I was going through the change.

Bella fell down beside me and I could no longer feel it.

"I didn't say that she could use her gift," Bella spat to Aro, motioning to Jane.

"I apologise," Aro said. He glared at Jane and smiled at me. "Could we try again?"

Aro grabbed my hand in his and gasped as he read my thoughts. His eyes snapped to Laurent.

"Were you involved in the newborns?" He asked harshly.

"Yes," Laurent answered back. I gasped at his thoughts. He wanted the Volturi to kill him.

"Felix, Demetri take care of him," Aro ordered, snapping his fingers at Laurent.

A second later Laurent was in the fire, turned to dust like the rest of the newborns.

"Now. It's nice to see that you have found your mate, Edward. I understand that you are getting married, yes?"

"Yes, you're welcome to come," I answered.

"I'm afraid I can't. The humans may suspect something if we turn up."

"Of course." I understood. The people of Forks would defiantly not take well to Aro and his guard.

"We best be going. I thank you for taking care of the newborn army," Aro said.

"You're welcome," Carlisle answered.

With one last wave, Aro and his guard left.

I sighed in relief once they were gone.

"Is that the last of dangerous vampires to come for us?" Bella asked me, grinning at the rest of the family.

"I hope so," I answered.

"Aro's a creep." I heard Rosalie mutter. My family chuckled.

I felt bad for being unbelievably happy, when the Denali's had lost their sister and Laurent had been killed. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Bella and I could be together forever.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is part one of the end! It's strange to say that I have actually finished this. I never thought I would. I want to thank everyone who reads/reviews. Well, this is the wedding;) **

**Epilogue Part One**

**Bella P.O.V**

_July 25th_

I played with my engagement ring nervously, twisting it around my finger. It had been a habit that I had grown used to since Edward gave me it. I saw Rosalie smile at me, though she thought I didn't notice, before walking out the large bathroom I had been trapped in to get dressed. I had spent all morning in the bathroom, receiving a spa day from Alice. Rosalie and Esme had joined us, since the boys were hunting last night for Edward's 'bachelor party'.

I sighed and glanced up at Alice, who was applying make-up on my face.

"What?" She asked, glancing at me staring at her.

"Did I ever say thank you for all this?" I asked back.

"Yes, about a million times," she laughed softly.

"You're a good sister," I told her.

She grinned in response and finished my make-up, I heard a sob come from the corner of the room and glanced at Esme.

"Bella!" She gushed. "I'm just so happy for you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, if she continued like this I was going to be a mess for my wedding. _My wedding_. It seemed like the days had gone to fast, though they really had. It had only been a month since Edward purpose to me, and Alice had already organised today. I hugged Esme, but had to cut it short when Alice warned me about my make-up.

_I had an hour left until I would be Mrs Cullen. _

Edward and I had wanted the wedding to be late afternoon, around five. We only wanted the reception to last around three hours, before leaving on our honeymoon, which I didn't know where would be. Alice and Edward had organised it, explaining that it was a surprise I couldn't know about.

Life had been perfect since the newborns had came.

We had no worries, or threats, not even from the werewolves. Around a week after the battle, Jacob came to our house with some of the other wolves, to explain that there was now two packs. It turned out that Jacob split from the pack, as he wanted to help us in the battle but was too late. Some of the other wolves joined him and the treaty had never been stronger. We weren't exactly _friends, _but we were allies.

Heck, even some of them were coming to the wedding.

It was only Jacob's pack though, who were the most civilised towards us, Sam's pack weren't as kind, though both the packs did still work together.

"Bella? You can put your dress on now," Alice told me, passing me my wedding dress. I changed into it with the help from her and Esme. After that, I sat back down and glanced at the clock.

_Half an hour left until I would be Mrs Cullen._

Alice left the room, leaving me with Esme.

"You look beautiful," she said. I smiled at my mother, how good she had been to me, I was grateful for her. If she hadn't saved me, I would have been one of those unfortunate people to die of the influenza and I would never have met Edward.

"I love you, Esme." I told her.

"I love you too, Bella."

Alice entered the room again, carrying a long, floor length mirror, that toward over her. I was shocked she could manage to balance it over her tiny body.

"It's time for you to see what you look like," she explained, setting the mirror in front of me.

The person in the mirror was not me!

I knew it really was me, of course, but I looked so much more different. I was _glowing. _I had a massive grin on my face, which was covered in enough make-up to be noticed, just some simple lip stick and smokey eye shadow. My hair was up in a bun, with a few curled strands, falling down and framing my face. My dress, was just was I had always imagined. It was simple, but still elegant and beautiful and matched my old fashioned engagement ring. It was tight, and not at all puffy, as I didn't like dresses like that. The back of it, was see through, with custom made buttons and patterns.

I grinned even more at seeing myself.

"It's just...perfect," I told her.

Alice smirked.

"I knew you would love it."

"Of course you would," I whispered sarcastically.

I heard a lot of guests down stairs and glanced at the clock.

_Ten minutes left until I would be Mrs Cullen. _

Alice also looked at the clock and her eyes widened.

"You have to get your shoes on!" She exclaimed, reaching into a box and pulling out my wedding shoes, which were of course, high heels. I sighed and put them on, grateful that I was a vampire with good balance, or there could have been problems.

"Count to ten slowly and begin to walk down with Esme after me," Alice ordered.

I nodded and held onto Esme.

I would be having her walk me down the aisle and Alice as my maid of honor, Rosalie would be playing the piano, since she was the best musician in the family after Edward and Carlisle would be Edward's best man.

I jumped when I heard Rosalie begin to play the piano.

Alice turned to me and winked, before walking down the aisle.

_One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...ei ght...nine...ten. _

Esme and I began to walk down the aisle and I feared that I was hurting Esme with how tight I was holding onto her. I was more than nervous, I was worried, what if Edward ran away from the aisle? Okay, I knew that wouldn't happen but I couldn't shake away the feeling.

That all disappeared once I saw Edward.

He was wearing a full on tux, grinning down at me, I could see the happiness in his eyes. He was the prize that I had been lucky enough to win and I was the same to him. Once Esme and I reached him, she left to sit next to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, while Alice and Carlisle stood at each side of us.

While the priest spoke I finally took time to look around the yard.

Our wedding was similar to Esme and Carlisle's, but with different flowers and less guest. We only had Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben and their parents, plus some of the doctors that worked with Carlisle, the Denali's and the wolf pack. They still all took up the whole back garden, though we did have a large stage and dining tables. I was surprised by how much Alice had actually fit in.

The ceremony went quick and I was glad I didn't forget any of my vows. When the priest announced us man and wife, Edward bent down to kiss me but paused.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen," he whispered.

I smiled at hearing that.

"I love you," I replied before closing the space between us and kissing him as hard as I could in front of people.

_ I was Mrs Cullen. _

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

I giggled as Edward pulled me away for another dance. The reception was almost over and I was glad for it. Excitement stirred in my stomach at the thought of tonight.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs Cullen?" Edward asked. He had been calling me that at any time possible.

"Yes, tonight has been great."

"I thought you would be less happy about dancing," he mumbled, while twirling me around.

"I like dancing with you." I felt as if I had danced with everyone tonight. All of our family, the Denali's, some of the humans and even Jacob Black. Now that had been an awkward dance.

Edward bent down and kissed me, making me moan as he did. We kissed for a long time, but were interrupted when I felt Alice tap my shoulder.

"Bella, you have to get changed for the plane!" She hissed.

We still didn't stop.

"Do you want to be wearing your wedding dress while you're on a plane?"

Edward turned to Alice and glared at her.

"_Leave_," He growled.

Alice smirked.

"I'll tell her where you are taking her," she replied innocently.

Edward sighed and kissed me one last time, knowing that Alice had won. I tried to hold onto him for longer, but Alice eventually dragged me away. I was sure I heard Edward mutter something like 'stupid pixie vampire', though if Alice even did hear, she ignored him.

We went back to the large bathroom I had spent my morning in, to find Esme, holding up my other dress. They both helped me out the one I was wearing and into the other one. It was much more casual and comfortable though still tight and dark blue. Alice matched it with blue pumps.

She let my hair down, leaving it in its natural curls.

"Alice, tonight was perfect." I told her, making her grin. She hugged me and we said our goodbyes. I hugged Esme next, thanking her for staying with me all those years. It was a bittersweet moment.

After that we went back downstairs.

Edward was waiting for me with the rest of our family, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. All of the other guests were outside waiting to cheer us goodbye. When I was saying goodbye to Jasper, Alice tapped my shoulder.

"I packed your suitcase with everything you'll need for tonight," she explained winking at me.

_Oh god, what had she done? _

Edward held my hand and kissed the top of it, making me smile at his sweetness.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. I lay my head on his chest, aware that everyone was watching us.

"I'm ready," I whispered.

We walked out to Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish, that was only used for 'special occasions'. I smiled at the memory and sat in the car, waving goodbye to my family.

This was my life now.

After tonight, Edward and I would fully be each others. I would be a happily married vampire, living with my vampire family. I could be with my mate forever, always content, always happy.

Who knew being a vampire could actually be so great?

**A/N: Who wants the honeymoon to be a lemon? Review and give me your thoughts! I'm not sure what to do, though I've never wrote a lemon before...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is my last ever chapter for I Found You. It's been amazing to write this and thank you to anyone who has took an interest in it. I will be writing another Edward and Bella story soon enough, though I want to write the first few chapters before uploading it... Thank you once again. **

**I decided on a kinda doing a lemon, it's not raunchy porn though, I'll let you guys think what happens on their wedding night...**

**Epilogue Part Two**

**Edward P.O.V **

Bella gasped and looked around Isle Esme, I also looked around, shocked to see it for the first time. Carlisle had been generous to Esme, buying a small island for her and naming it after her. I made a mental note to do something like this for Bella soon.

"It's beautiful," Bella said, she turned to me and smiled. "Are you sure they don't mind us using the place?"

"No," I assured her. "It was Esme's idea."

Bella paced around the main bedroom, touching the sheets on the bed and laughing to herself. I didn't bother to ask what at she was laughing at, I was too nervous to even think straight. How would I deal with this? Would Bella start, or would I? When would we do it, tonight? Or did she want to wait?

I knew she didn't want to wait, tonight was when it was going to happen.

I gulped and Bella turned to me.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" I asked, looking towards the sea outside.

"Sure," Bella answered, walking over to me. "Just give me a minute," she explained, kissing me on the lips and walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, Mrs Cullen." I whispered, knowing she could hear me. I would never get used to calling her that, I would never get sick of it either.

I walked out to the beach, taking off my shirt and pants while I walked. Should I take off my boxers too? Would Bella be naked? I got lost in my thoughts of Bella being naked...I shook myself mentally and took of my boxers, taking a deep breath and walking into the water. It was warm and heated up my skin just a little. I walked in until I was waist deep and looked towards the moon, waiting on Bella.

I had to try to act like I was confident and knew what I was doing, even though I didn't.

My breathing was under control by the time Bella walked into the water. When she got to me, she laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at the moon. I glanced down at her, glad to see that she was naked, but I quickly turned away so I didn't get distracted. Bella looked up at me and put her hand on my chest, making me sigh.

"The moon is beautiful," she whispered, looking back up at it but keeping her hand on my chest.

"Nothing compared to you," I replied, laying my hand on top of hers. Bella looked down in embarrassment.

"I have to admit," Bella started. "I have no idea what I'm doing," she continued after a minute.

I sighed in relief.

"Good, me neither," I chuckled, making Bella laugh. The still water moved when she did.

"We'll have to teach each other."

I nodded and agreed, before reaching down and kissing her. Bella kissed back with a lot of force and it began to get really heated. I snaked my arms around her waist and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around my hips. I kissed her neck, biting it a little to tease her, earning a moan from her in return.

"Edward," she whispered, tugging her fingers into my hair.

"Hmm..." I replied, still kissing her neck.

"Let's go back to the bedroom," she gasped. I agreed and ran out the water, getting to the bedroom as fast as I could.

I laid her on the bed, looking down at her beautiful naked body. She really was too perfect and beautiful, and all mine. Her hair was damp from the water and hugged around her body like a blanket. I played with a strand of her hair in between my fingers, while Bella's eyes roamed all over my body. I smirked.

"Edward," Bella moaned, pulling me by the neck so I was on top of her. She kissed my neck, making me growl playfully and ran her hands through my hair, tugging on it a little, making me hiss.

"Bella, love," I whispered.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I kissed her lips slowly, trailing my tongue down lower until I was at her stomach.

"Ugh!" Bella gasped as I went even lower. She grabbed my hair hard, pulling me up to her face. I kissed her again and her hands trailed over my chest, before giving it a kiss. I leant down and trailed my tongue along her breasts, making a shiver shake threw out her body.

"Edward, please do it now!" She begged.

I would always do as Bella wished.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"We should maybe get out of this bedroom," I suggested, making Bella laugh.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Being in bed for three days is not healthy, our family will be expecting a call."

It was true, Bella and I hadn't left our bed for three days. At all.

"We could go swimming," I thought out loud.

"We went swimming," Bella replied. I leant down and kissed her neck.

"Not properly, we could swim far down, I mean."

"Oh," Bella realised, smirking a little at remembering when we went swimming.

We got dressed, which was actually difficult to do. It took all my strength not to grab Bella and pull her back into bed. What she was wearing made it a million times harder; I didn't know whether to thank Alice or kill her for packing Bella's suitcase. She decided to wear a dark blue bikini, that drove me crazy. We ran to the water, jumping in from the one of the cliffs near by.

The further we swam down, the harder it was to see any fish, they swam away from us as they saw us as a danger.

After an hour or so, Bella and I were getting uncomfortable with the lack of air, so we swam back up to land. We talked as we lay on the beach.

"When we first met, you seemed so similar to me," Bella said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? You were to me too, you still are sometimes."

Bella smiled at me. "Do you think we knew each other when we were humans?" She asked.

I grimaced at trying to remember my past. "I can't remember...but it's possible."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "I guess we'll never know."

I nodded.

After awhile we got distracted and eventually couldn't keep our hands of off each other for any longer, running back to the bedroom in a hurry.

My life seemed perfect now.

I had given up on love before Bella came, but she made me see it in a whole other way. I would have been better blind before she came. Forever seemed perfect and happy to me now, Bella and I would live with the rest of our family until we finished school and then maybe after that we could go and live on our own for a while.

After all, we probably were going to be worse than Rosalie and Emmett.

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

Bella and I walked through the airport in search for our family. We had spent a month at Isle Esme and sadly had to return for school, and the fact that Esme may have forced us back if we had stayed any longer. Bella dragged me through the crowds of people, looking for our family members and huffed when she still couldn't see them. I smiled and heard Alice's thoughts, they were near the bathrooms.

"Bella, head in the direction for the bathrooms."

Once again, Bella began to pull me through the crowds, huffing when a human stopped and stared at us. I could tell she was not in the mood and frustrated by trying to find our family. I knew she had missed them a lot.

Bella barely had time to register where our family was before Alice was practically jumping on her.

"Can you shield me please?" She asked Bella, who looked at her strangely but did so.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alice grinned evilly, giving me a hug. "It's a surprise."

We greeted the others and I dealt with Emmett making jokes about how I 'was finally a man'. I heard Bella giggle while Emmett said this.

When we arrived home, I was glad to be in Forks again and having good animals to drink, but was also annoyed at the fact Bella and I couldn't really be alone.

"What's this surprise, Alice?" I asked, placing my bags down.

"We're kicking you out," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Bella dropped her bags in surprise.

"What?!" She exclaimed, making Alice chuckle.

"We're kicking you and Edward out," she repeated.

Bella turned to Esme.

"Is she being serious?" She asked.

"Yes, though we aren't 'kicking you out'. While you were gone, we refurblished a small cottage near here. We thought you and Edward would like to be alone."

Bella grinned at me and pulled Esme into a hug.

"Wonder what you're going to be doing there..." Emmett coughed and Bella slapped him.

"Emmett," she glared. "No."

I laughed.

"C'mon guys!" Alice exclaimed grabbing Bella and I. "I want to show you the cottage."

We jumped over the river and ran for a further five miles.

There hidden behind the forest of trees, was our home. It was a tiny cottage, made of stone and covered in moss and honeysuckle. Stones led up to the arched wooden door and there was a small clearing with flowers outside. I could tell it was Bella's style, I would live with her anywhere.

I heard Bella gasp, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Alice..." She turned to her. "It's perfect, thank you!"

Alice returned Bella's hug, saying that Esme and Rosalie helped too. We would have to thank them again also.

"I have to go hunting with Jasper," Alice explained, walking away.

_Have fun, _she thought to me.

I followed Bella as she walked into the cottage, that led into the main room. We walked through out the house, there was a small kitchen, a spare bedroom, leading to our master bedroom, that had a bathroom next to it, of course we didn't need it. There was a small garden and pond outside our bedroom, it oddly resembled Isle Esme. Bella gasped as she discovered the huge closet, stocked with clothes chosen by Alice.

"I'm going to kill Alice!" Bella hissed.

I chuckled and moved Bella's hair from her neck so I could kiss it. She relaxed into my arms.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," I mumbled.

"Hmm..."

Bella turned around a smirked at me.

I trailed my hands down to her legs, and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around my waist.

The only sound that came from us for the rest of the night was our moans...

~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~

"I have a surprise for you," Bella said.

"What would that be?" I asked, laying down on the grass. We had been married for two months and had decided to go to the meadow after school. Bella sat on top of me, both of her legs were on the sides by my waist.

She closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating, I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was doing.

_Can you hear me? _I gasped as I heard Bella's thoughts. She opened her eyes and grinned at me.

"How?" I asked, shocked.

"Kate taught me when she was staying here."

"Do it again," I begged.

Bella chuckled and closed her eyes.

She thought back to when we had first met in the baseball field. She thought I was the most beautiful person she had saw, she thought about all those nights we had spent together, just talking, she thought about how happy she was when I had told her I loved her, or how happy she was on the day of our wedding. She thought about how other worldly good our honeymoon had been...

I lost it right then and kissed her lips.

Bella gasped and I could no longer hear her thoughts. I realised she needed concentration to lift her shield and let me hear her, but I wanted to kiss her. Bella giggled when I kissed her neck.

"Now you know..." She whispered. "No one has ever loved someone as much as I love you."

"I could think of one exception," I winked, referring to myself.

Bella grinned and we continued happily into our blissful forever...

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you were happy with the end! Thank you so much!**


End file.
